harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter
(matka) (ojciec) Teddy Lupin (syn chrzestny) (ojciec chrzestny) Petunia Dursley (ciocia) Vernon Dursley (wujek) Dudley Dursley (kuzyn) Artur Weasley (teść) Molly Weasley (teściowa) Bill Weasley (szwagier) Fleur Delacour (szwagierka) Victoire Weasley (bratanica) Dominique Weasley (bratanica) Louis Weasley (bratanek) Charlie Weasley (szwagier) Percy Weasley (szwagier) Audrey Weasley (szwagierka) Molly Weasley II (bratanica) Lucy Weasley (bratanica) (szwagier) George Weasley (szwagier) Angelina Weasley (szwagierka) Fred Weasley II (bratanek) Roxanne Weasley (bratanica), Ron Weasley (szwagier) Hermiona Granger (szwagierka) Hugo Weasley (bratanek) Rose Weasley (bratanica) Dorea Potter (babcia) (dziadek) Mary Oldisch Evans (babcia) pan Evans (dziadek) (przodek Ignotus Peverell) Nieznana z imienia kobieta (narzeczona brata przodek) (starszy brat przodka) (przodek) Syn Ignotiusa Peverella (przodek) Salazar Slytherin (przodek) (daleki krewny) Draco Malfoy ( daleki krewny ) Morfin Gaunt (daleki krewny) (daleka kuzynka) (daleki krewny) |Harry James Potter|undefined |różdżka = Ostrokrzew, 11", pióro feniksa Czarna Różdżka (czasowo) Głóg,włos z ogona jednorożca, 10 cali odpowiednia giętka Winorośl, 10¾", włókno z serca smoka (czasowo) |bogin = Dementor Voldemort |patronus = Jeleń |praca = Auror |przynależność = Gryffindor Ministerstwo Magii Gwardia Dumbledore'a Reprezentacja Gryffindoru Stowarzyszenie WESZ Klub Ślimaka Rodzina Potter |aktor = Daniel Radcliffe Aleksander Gręziak (głos) Jonasz Tołopiło (głos)|animag = |dom = Gryffindor|status = Żonaty (Żona - Ginny Potter zd. Weasley)|rasa = Człowiek}} Henry James Potter (ur. 31 lipca 1980 r.) — czarodziej półkrwi, jedyny syn Lily i Jamesa Potterów. Uczeń Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, przydzielony, podobnie jak jego rodzice, do Gryffindoru. Poznał tam swoich najlepszych przyjaciół Hermionę Granger i Rona Weasleya. Nie przystąpił do siódmego roku w Hogwarcie, ponieważ wybrał się na poszukiwanie horkruksów. Zabił Lorda Voldemorta podczas Bitwy o Hogwart. Później poślubił Ginny Weasley i miał z nią trójkę dzieci: Albusa, Jamesa i Lily Potterów. Harry jest potomkiem Ignotusa Peverella − jednego z trzech braci, którzy oszukali Śmierć i dostali od niej między innymi Pelerynę Niewidkę. Biografia Pochodzenie thumb|left|252px|Zdjęcie Harry'ego Lily i Jamesa w albumie. Harry Potter był spokrewniony z rodem Blacków przez babcię – Doreę Black, której syn, James Potter, ożenił się z mugolaczką Lily Evans. Wiadomo, że Harry był również spokrewniony z Syriuszem Blackiem – swoim ojcem chrzestnym, którego bardzo kochał i z którym zaprzyjaźniony był jego ojciec James. Oprócz tego bardzo daleką rodziną, przez dziesiątki pokoleń byli Peverellowie, a przez to też Gauntowie i wreszcie sam Lord Voldemort oraz Salazar Slytherin. Harry również był spokrewniony kolejno z Weasleyami, Longbottomami, Macmillanami, Crouchami, Malfoyami i Lestrange'ami. Oprócz tego, dalekim przodkiem Harry'ego był Ignotus Peverell – pierwszy właściciel Peleryny Niewidki Harry'ego, jeden z trzech legendarnych braci, którzy oszukali Śmierć. Przepowiednia Wojna czarodziejów trwała. Voldemort wygrywał. Zapanował nad większością ludzi i mediów. Siał strach i panikę. Pewnego dnia w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem Albus Dumbledore spotkał się z Sybillą Trelawney na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. Wypowiedziała wtedy (o czym sama nie pamięta) następującą formułę przepowiedni: Przepowiednia została w części podsłuchana przez Severusa Snape'a, który przekazał ją Voldemortowi. Czarnoksiężnik wywnioskowaj z jej treści, że dotyczy ona Harry'ego Pottera i postanowił go zabić, chociaż przepowiednia dotyczyć mogła także innego chłopca, Neville'a Longbottoma. Rodzina Potterów była zagrożona. Severus Snape zakochany w Lily poprosił Voldemorta, aby ją oszczędził. Ten był głuchy na jego prośby, więc Severus zgłosił się do Dumbledore'a o pomoc. Zaklęcie Fideliusa Gdy Lily i James Potter zrozumieli, że grozi im niebezpieczeństwo, poprosili Syriusza Blacka, aby był ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Uświadomili sobie jednak, że może być to zbyt oczywiste. Potterowie poprosili więc Petera Pettigrew, a ten zgodził się. Zrobili tutaj największy (i ostatni) błąd w swoim życiu. Pettigrew wyjawił tajemnicę Potterów Voldemortowi. W ostatnim dniu ich życia Peter odwiedził Potterów, przybity, bo wiedział, że to ich ostatnie spotkanie. 31 października 1981 thumb|250px|Lord Voldemort zabijający Lily Potter ,,Noc była wilgotna i wietrzna, dwoje dzieci przebranych za dynie włóczyło się po placu i był jeszcze sklep z szybami pokrytymi papierowymi pająkami, te wszystkie mugolskie ozdoby ze świata, w który tak naprawdę nie wierzyli... Kroczył sam, czuł cel, poczucie słuszności, czuł w sobie siłę o której zawsze wiedział… nie złość… to było dla słabszych dusz od jego… ale poczucie zwycięstwa, tak… czekał na to, miał na to nadzieję… - Ładne przebranie, proszę pana! Zobaczył jak z twarzy małego chłopca znika uśmiech gdy tylko podbiegł wystarczająco blisko aby zobaczyć co kryje się pod kapturem płaszcza, zobaczył jak strach pojawia się na jego twarzy, wtedy dzieciak odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać… dotknął różdżki pod szatą… jeden prosty ruch i dziecko nigdy już nie zobaczy swojej matki… ale to niepotrzebne, całkiem niepotrzebne… Poruszał się inną, ciemniejszą ulicą i teraz jego cel był w zasięgu wzroku, zaklęcie Fideliusa było złamane, chociaż oni jeszcze o tym nie wiedzieli… robił mniej hałasu niż trup idąc po chodniku i kiedy doszedł do ciemnego żywopłotu zajrzał na drugą stronę…Nie zaciągnęli zasłon, widział ich dokładnie w ich małym salonie, wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna w okularach robiący kółka z dymu ku uciesze małego czarnowłosego chłopca w niebieskiej pidżamie. '' thumb|left|Zmarła Lily ''Dziecko śmiało się i próbowało złapać dym, chwycić w swoje małe pięści… Drzwi otworzyły się i weszła matka, nie mógł usłyszeć jej słów, jej długie, rude włosy zasłaniały jej twarz. Teraz ojciec podał syna matce. Odłożył różdżkę i przeciągnął się, ziewając… Brama pisnęła cicho kiedy ją popchnął ale James Potter tego nie słyszał. Jego biała ręka wyjęła różdżkę spod peleryny i wycelował ją w drzwi, które otworzyły się z hukiem. Był nad progiem gdy James wbiegł do korytarza. To było proste, zbyt proste, nawet nie podniósł różdżki… - Lily, zabierz Harry’ego i uciekaj! To on! Uciekaj! Biegnij! Zatrzymam go… Zatrzymam go, - bez różdżki w ręce… Zaśmiał się przed rzuceniem zaklęcia… - Avada kedavra! Zielone światło wypełniło przedpokój, oświetliło dziecięcy wózek pod ścianą, poręcz schodów jarzyła się niczym piorunochron a James Potter upadł jak marionetka której ucięto sznurki. thumb|Lily próbuje uratować Harry'ego przed Lordem Voldemortem Mógł usłyszeć jak krzyczy na wyższym piętrze, zamknięta w pułapce, ale tak długo jak będzie rozsądna nie musi się bać… wspiął się po schodach, słysząc z rozbawieniem jak próbuje się zabarykadować w… nie miała przy sobie różdżki… jacy głupi byli, powierzając swoje bezpieczeństwo przyjaciołom… Siłą otworzył drzwi, wszystkie pudła i krzesło odleciały wraz z jednym ruchem jego różdżki… i stała tam, z dzieckiem w rękach. Na jego widok położyła dziecko do łóżeczka i rozłożyła ramiona szeroko, jakby to miało pomóc, jakby chroniąc go myślała, że go zastąpi… - Nie, nie Harry, tylko nie Harry! - Odsuń się głupia dziewczyno…odsuń się, już… - Nie Harry, proszę nie, zabij mnie zamiast niego… - To moje ostatnie ostrzeżenie… - Nie Harry! thumb|left|196px|Voldemort celujący różdżką w małego Harry'ego Proszę… miej litość… miej litość… tylko nie Harry! Proszę – zrobię wszystko! - Odsuń się, odsuń się dziewczyno… Mógł odsunąć ją siłą ale prościej było zabić ich wszystkich… Zielone światło oświetliło pokój i upadła jak jej mąż. Dziecko nie płakało przez cały ten czas, stało trzymając krawędź łóżeczka i patrzyło w twarz nieznajomego z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem, prawdopodobnie myśląc, że to jego ojciec ukrywa się pod peleryną i robi śmieszne kolorowe światełka a jego matka zaraz wstanie i zacznie się śmiać… Wycelował różdżkę bardzo dokładnie w twarz chłopca, chciał zobaczyć jak to się stanie, unicestwienie jego jedynego, niewytłumaczalnego zagrożenia. thumb|250px|Zielone światło morderczego zaklęcia. Dziecko zaczęło płakać, zobaczyło że to nie James. Nie lubił płaczu, nigdy nie trawił tych małych lalusiów w sierocińcu... - Avada Kadavra! I wtedy się złamał – był niczym, niczym oprócz bólu i strachu, musi się ukryć, nie, nie tutaj w ruinach tego domu gdzie dziecko wciąż płakało, ale daleko… daleko stąd…" Życie z Dursleyami thumb|left|183px|Maleńki Harry dostarczony do DursleyówAlbus Dumbledore dostarczył Harry'ego Pottera do rodziny Dursleyów – najgorszych mugoli pod słońcem (jak określiła ich Minerwa McGonagall, dziwiąc się, czemu Albus umieszcza Harry'ego u takich typów). Kiedy Rubeus Hagrid przywiózł niemowlę na pożyczonym od Syriusza Blacka latającym motorze, Potter stał się oficjalnym mieszkańcem domu z numerem 4 na Privet Drive w hrabstwie Surrey. Harry był znienawidzony przez całą rodzinę Dursleyów. Wuj Vernon oraz ciotka Petunia wmówili młodemu Potterowi, że jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Vernon nie chciał przyjąć Harry'ego, ale Petunia zgodziła się, aby Harry zamieszkał pod jej dachem. Gdy Petunia była dzieckiem, zazdrościła swojej siostrze, Lily, magicznej mocy, którą ta dysponowała. Zdesperowana pisała wiele listów do Dumbledore'a, czy ona też by mogła uczęszczać do Hogwartu. Dyrektor odmówił jej, gdyż ta nie posiadała żadnych magicznych zdolności. Właśnie ze względu na Dumbledore'a i jego prośbę o przyjęciu i wychowaniu w miłości przyjęła Harry'ego. thumb|Harry w komórce pod schodami Rodzina Dursleyów miała jednak syna o imieniu Dudley, który był kuzynem Harry'ego. Był on bardzo rozpieszczany i pozwalano mu na niemal wszystko. Rodzice kupowali swojemu pierworodnemu kilkadziesiąt prezentów na urodziny, a z każdym rokiem więcej. Jednak Dudley i tak po krótkim czasie niszczył dary od rodziców. Harry uważany był za dziwaka, zawsze izolowano go od normalnego społeczeństwa. W szkole nie miał przyjaciół, rówieśnicy bali się bowiem narazić grupie Dudleya, która biła młodszych i słabszych od siebie. Koło Pottera działy się różne dziwne rzeczy. Pewnego dnia, w szkole uciekał przed Dudleyem (to było łatwe, ponieważ Dudley był otyły), ale gdy już banda go prawie miała Harry zniknął i pojawił się na dachu szkoły. Innym razem Petunia rozzłoszczona na bujne i potargane włosy Harry'ego, które nawet zaraz po wizycie u fryzjera wyglądały tak samo, własnoręcznie zmieniła mu fryzurę zostawiając samą grzywkę. Na nic się to jednak nie zdało - już następnego dnia włosy Harry'ego odrosły. Najbardziej szokującym przykładem jest sytuacja z zoo, gdzie Dudley pojechał ze swoim przyjacielem Piersem Polkissem. Harry podczas urodzin kuzyna był oddawany pod opiekę sąsiadki, Arabelli Figg, jednak w tamtym dniu wyjątkowo nie miał się nim kto zaopiekować i Dursleyowie niechętnie zabrali go ze sobą. Podczas zwiedzania okazało się, że wąż rozumiał co Harry do niego mówi. W późniejszych latach wiedział już, że tak się stało, ponieważ do końca siódmego tomu był wężousty. Widząc dokonania Harry'ego, przybył Dudley i spłoszył węża. Dursley zaczął pukać i podpierać się o szybę. Niespodziewanie szyba nagle zniknęła. W jednej chwili Dudley wpadł do terrarium, a wąż uciekł dziękując Harry`emu. Gdy syn Dursleyów był już w nim, szyba nagle wróciła na swoje miejsce i Dudley był w pułapce. Kiedy państwo Dursley to zobaczyli, przerazili się. Obwinili za wszystko Harry'ego. thumb|left|287px|Harry bawi się zepsutymi zabawkami Dudleya Harry mieszkał w komórce pod schodami. Chodził w starych, za dużych ubraniach po Dudleyu. Bawił się jego zepsutymi zabawkami. Życie Pottera u Dursleyów było dla niego koszmarem.Kiedy Przechodził przez ulicę nie znajoma osoba uścisnęła mu dłoń i odeszła. Ciocia Marge była równie dla Harry'ego okropna. Kiedy przyjeżdżała do rodziny Dursleyów bardzo krytykowała jego zachowanie i postawę. Uważała, że Dursleyowie lepiej by zrobili, gdyby oddali Pottera do sierocińca. Harry dokładnie wiedział, że nawet tam byłoby mu lepiej. Dursleyowie nie głodzili Harry'ego, jednak rzadko mógł najeść się do syta - Dudley miał zwyczaj zjadania tego, na co akurat miał ochotę Harry, nawet jeśli miało mu się zrobić niedobrze. Zdarzało się, że Dursleyowie wychodzili gdzieś całą rodziną i nie zabierali ze sobą Harry'ego. Miało to miejsce najczęściej podczas ich wycieczek z okazji urodzin Dudleya. Harry zostawał wtedy pod opieką sąsiadki, pani Figg. Wiedziała ona, że Potter jest czarodziejem, jednak nie ujawniła tego. Sama była charłaczką, niemagiczną osobą urodzoną przez czarodziejów. Arabella miała dużą słabość do kotów, posiadała ich kilka, Harry bardzo nie lubił z nią przebywać. Listy z Hogwartu thumb|280px|sterta listów, która przyszła do Harry'ego z Hogwartu Harry i Dudley skończyli szkołę podstawową i od nowego roku szkolnego mieli uczęszczać do innych szkół: Harry do Stonewall High, a Dudley do gimnazjum Smeltinga, z czego rodzice byli bardzo dumni. Harry wiązał ze zmianą szkoły pewne nadzieje − nie będzie w niej kuzyna, więc najprawdopodobniej będzie mu w niej lepiej, może nawet uda mu się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić. Harry nie wiedział jeszcze, że jego przyszłość będzie zupełnie inna i lepsza. Pewnego dnia, kilka dni przed jedenastymi urodzinami wuj Vernon kazał przynieść Harry'emu listy. Bardzo się zdziwił, gdy przyszedł list do niego. Był zaadresowany bardzo dokładnie, z uwzględnieniem nawet "sypialni" Harry'ego, czyli komórki pod schodami. Niestety, zanim Harry zdołał otworzyć list, został mu on wyrwany przez wuja, który po spojrzeniu na nadawcę bardzo się wystraszył. Dursleyowie wiedzieli bowiem, że list był z Hogwartu, magicznej szkoły, do której Harry miał uczęszczać. Nie chcąc, aby Harry poznał prawdę o sobie, postanowili, że nie pokażą mu listu, a brak odpowiedzi z jego strony spowoduje brak dalszego zainteresowania Harrym przez nadawcę. Niestety dla Dursleyów, mylili się. Listy przychodziły codziennie, po kilka lub więcej sztuk, i zapobieganie, aby Harry ich nie przeczytał zaczęło być coraz trudniejsze. Dlatego też gdy pewnego dnia wleciała do domu wielka ilość listów wuj Harry'ego postanowił wyjechać z domu. Ta ucieczka jednak na nic się nie zdała, gdyż dokądkolwiek rodzina się udała, listy i tak docierały. Nawet daleka podróż przez wzburzone morze do starej chaty nie odniosła skutku. Tuż po północy, w 11 urodziny Harry'ego, rodzinę odwiedził olbrzymi człowiek. Był to strażnik kluczy i gajowy w Hogwarcie, Rubeus Hagrid. Wizyta Hagrida Hagrid był wielkim, brodatym człowiekiem, i jak dowiadujemy się z późniejszych książek w serii powodem jego rozmiarów był fakt, że jego mamą była olbrzymka. Przedstawił się i dał Harry'emu tort urodzinowy. Wręczył Harry'emu także list, dzięki czemu jubilat wreszcie mógł go przeczytać. Hagrid był bardzo zaskoczony, że Harry nie wie nic o swoim pochodzeniu,o swoich rodzicach o tym jak zginęli,o ich mordercy i powoli wszystko mu wyjaśnił. Harry dowiedział się prawdy o swoich rodzicach, oraz o tym, że jest czarodziejem. Nie obyło się jednak bez sprzeciwu Dursleyów, którzy odmówili płacenia na szkołę Harry'ego i obrazili jej dyrektora Albusa Dumbledore'a, co bardzo rozzłościło gajowego. Ulica Pokątna Rano thumb|left|Ulica PokątnaKiedy Harry zbudził się raniem następnego dnia, wydawało mu się, że wczorajsze wydarzenia były tylko snem. Jego przekonanie umocniło dodatko pukanie, które usłyszał. Myślał, że znajduje się ciągle w komórce pod schodami w swoim domu przy Privet Drive 4, a owy odgłos wydaje ciotka Petunia ponaglając, by się obudził. Kiedy otworzył oczy okazało się jednak, że wszystko co spotkało go poprzedniego dnia było prawdą, a stukanie dobiegało zza chatki. Sowa, która trzymała w pazurach gazetę, próbowała dostać się do środka. Hagrid, który właśnie się obudził, kazał wpuścić sowę i zapłacić jej pięć knutów za dostarczenie przesyłki. W ten sposób Harry po raz pierwszy zetknął się w pieniędzmi czarodziejów. Następnie Harry i Hagrid zaczęli szykować się do podróży. Strażnik kluczy poinformował chłopca, że dzisiaj zrobią zakupy do Hogwartu. Wyszli z chatki, przepłynęli Morze dzielące skałę a ląd, a następnie wsiedli do metra jadącego do Londynu. To właśnie tam mieli kupić niezbędne do edukacji rzeczy. Po drodze Hagrid opowiedział Harry'emu o Ministerstwu Magii i Banku Gringotta, który był zresztą pierwszym punktem ich podróży. Gdy dotarli już do Londynu udali się w stronę Dziurawego Kotła, pubu, który stanowił "bramę" między światem mugoli i czarodziejów. Bar mieścił się pomiędzy wielką biblioteką a sklepem z płytami gramofonowymi. Harry'emu zdawało się, że tylko on i Hagrid widzą Dziurawy Kocioł, i tak w zasadzie było. Potter i jego przewodnik, weszli do pubu. Dziurawy Kocioł thumb|251px|Hagrid celujący różdżką w mur za którym znajdowało się wejście na ul. PokątnąOd razu kiedy weszli, Harry stwierdził, że Dziurawy Kocioł jak na tak sławne miejsce, jest dość ciemny i obskurny. Gdy tylko podszedł z Hagridem do lady ludzie zaczęli go rozpoznawać i witać się z nim. Harry zcisnął ręce wielu osobom, które uważały za zaszczyt, że mogą go zobaczyć na własne oczy. W ten oto sposób chłopak poznał m.in. Toma, łysego i bezzębnego barmana, Doris Crockford czy Dedalusa Diggle. Spotkał nawet swojego przyszłego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, Kwiryniusza Quirrella. Harry dziwił się, że jest aż taki sławny, i że wszyscy czarodzieje w barze go znali. Następnie Hagrid powiedział zgromadzonym, iż muszą już iść, bo mają ważne sprawy do załatwienia. Wyszli więc tylnymi drzwiami i znaleźli się na małym ogrodzonym murem podwórku. Hagrid stugnął trzykrotnie w jedną z cegieł w murze, po czym otworzyło się przejście na Ulicę Pokątną. Harry po raz pierwszy znalazł się w świecie czarodziejów. Magiczne zakupy Bank Gringotta thumb|left|278px|Goblin w Banku obsługuje Harry'egoPo wejściu na ulicę Pokątną, Hagrid stwierdził, że najpierw odwiedzą Bank Gringotta, aby wypłacić pieniądze. Po drodze Harry oglądał sklepy i przysłuchiwał się rozmowom czarodziejów i czarownic. Chciał się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej o świecie magii. Przy Banku Gringotta, Harry spotkał pierwsze w życiu magiczne stworzenie. Był to goblin, który strzegł wejścia. Następnie razem z Hagridem odwiedzili kryptę Harry'ego. Ku zdumieniu chłopca leżało tam mnóstwo pieniędzy − złotych galeonów, srebrnych sykli i brązowych knutów. Hagrid wyjaśnił Potterowi, że odziedziczył to wszystko po rodzicach. Wyciągnął ze skarbcja tyle pieniędzy, "aby wystarczyło na parę semestrów", po czym opuścili pomieszczenie. Później Hagrid kazał ich przewodnikowi, goblinowi Gryfkowi, zaprowadzić ich do krypty 713. Olbrzym wyciągnął z niej mały pakunek owinięty brązowym papierem. Choć Harry pytał się go, co jest w środku, Hagrid stwierdził, iż nie może mu powiedzieć, ponieważ to prywatne sprawy Hogwartu. Następnie wyszli z banku i zaczęli robić zakupy. Po wizycie w Banku Gringotta, Harry i Hagrid poszli wydać pieniądze, które przed chwilą wypłacili. W sklepie Madame Malkin − szaty na wszystkie okazje poznał chłopca, którego nie za bardzo polubił. Był to Draco Malfoy. Chłopak opowiedział mu co nieco o hogwardzkich domach oraz sporcie czarodziejów − quidditchu. Kiedy już skończyli robić zakupy, Harry posiadał cały ekwipunek do Hogwartu: księgi, kociołek cynowy, składniki eliksirów, rękawice ze smoczej skóry oraz sowę śnieżną Hedwigę, którą Hagrid kupił Harry'emu na urodziny. Harry dostał także bilet do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. thumb|Harry wybierający różdżkę w sklepie Ollivanderów Najważniejszym jednak kupnem była różdżka. Z pośród bardzo wielu typów różdżek, które proponował właściciel sklepu Garrick Ollivander wybrał ostrokrzew i pióro feniksa. Było to bardzo ciekawe, ponieważ różdżkę o bliźniaczym rdzeniu miał Tom Marvolo Riddle, znany później jako Lord Voldemort. Powiązanie tych różdżek dało w przyszłości Harry'emu wiele okazji do oglądania tego niezwykłego zjawiska, np. Priori Incantatem. Jeszcze jedną ciekawą sprawą, było że obie te bliźniaczki miały ten sam rdzeń − pióro feniksa, a to zdarzało się bardzo rzadko. Pierwszy rok nauki w Hogwarcie Początek thumb|left|248px|Harry pokazuje Ronowi bliznęHarry dotarł na peron 9 i 3/4 odwieziony tam przez Dursleyów, którzy zrobili to tylko dlatego, że musieli zabrać Dudleya do londyńskiej kliniki, w której mieli odciąć mu świński ogonek. Harry spóźniłby się na pociąg, gdyby nie zauważył czarodziejów przechodzących na peron. Była to rodzina Weasleyów. Harry przeszedł przez metalową barierkę (w filmie mur) zgodnie ze wskazówkami pulchnej czarownicy, którą była Molly Weasley. Następnie wszedł do wolnego przedziału w pociągu Ekspres-Hogwart. Po chwili do tego samego przedziału wszedł Ron Weasley, także pierwszoroczniak. Oboje szybko nawiązali nić porozumienia. Nowy kolego opowiedział Harry'emu o świecie czarodziejów, grze w quidditcha i zbieraniu kart z Czekoladowych Żab. Później Harry kupił stos słodyczy i podzielił się nimi z Ronem, który miał tylko parę kanapek. Podczas tej podróży do Hogwartu Harry poznał jeszcze jedną istotną osobę: Hermionę Granger, która niezbyt przypadła mu do gustu. Dziewczyna przyglądała się nieudanej próbie zmiany koloru sierści szczura Rona, Parszywka; ponagliła, aby włożyli stroje szkolne, po czym opuściła przedział. Ceremonia Przydziału thumb|Harry'ego zabolała blizna podczas popatrzenia na Snape Po przyjeździe pociągu na stację w Hogsmeade, uczniowie zaczynający pierwszy rok nauki zgodnie z obowiązującą tradycją do zamku popłynęli przez jezioro wraz z gajowym - Hagridem. W sali wejściowej Hogwartu pierwszorocznych wita profesor Minerwa McGonagall. Kobieta zapoznaje ich z hogwardzkimi domami i zostawia ich w pustej sali, upominając aby czas wolny wykorzystali na zadbanie o higienę. Po wyjściu profesor McGonagall, przez salę przeleciały duchy, rozprawiające o poltergeiście Irytku. Jeden z duchów, Gruby Mnich powitał pierwszoroczniaków. Chwilę później wszyscy nowi uczniowie udali się do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie odbyła się Ceremonia przydziału. Kiedy prowadząca ceremonię Profesor McGonagall wyczytała Harry'ego Pottera, cała sala zamilkła. Każdy chciał zobaczyć,thumb|left|265px|Ceremonia przydziału do jakiego domu trafi Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Harry, podobnie jak Ron i Hermiona, zostaje przydzielony do Domu Lwa, Gryffindoru. Tiara Przydziału, uważając, że Harry posiada cechy, które pozwoliłyby przydzielić go do każdego z czterech domów, stwierdza, że chłopak powinien trafić do Slytherinu. Jednak na prośbę Harry'ego, który nie chciał trafić do Sleytherinu ze względu na Dracona Malfoya, rezygnuje z tej decyzji i przydziela chłopca do Gryffindoru - domu słynącego z wyjątkowego męstwa i odwagi, w którym byli też jego rodzice. Po ceremonii odbyła się biesiada, podczas której Harry pierwszy raz najadł się do syta. Dyrektor zabronił uczniom wchodzić na trzecie piętro oraz do Zakazanego Lasu. Edukacja Następnego dnia po przybyciu do Hogwartu rozpoczyna się już poważna nathumb|Harry na lekcji eliksirówuka. Harry uczy się zaklęć, transmutacji, obrony przed czarną magią, eliksirów, zielarstwa, a nawet latania na miotle. Podczas pierwszych zajęć z tego ostatniego przedmiotu, Harry, sprowokowany przez Dracona Malfoya, łamie wyraźny zakaz profesor Hooch i wsiada na miotłę. Harry, łapiąc przypominajkę Neville'a Longbottoma, wykazuje się zdolnościami, które zrobiły wrażenie na prof. McGonagall. Surowa nauczycielka nie karze Harry'ego za ten wybryk, lecz zapewnia Potterowi miejsce w drużynie Gryffindoru na pozycji szukającego. Zaś już na pierwszej lekcji eliksirów profesor Severus Snape faworyzował Ślizgonów i pozbawił Gryffindoru 5 punktów za złe odpowiedzi Harry'ego. Po paru dniach edukacji Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Neville, uciekając przed woźnym weszli na zakazane trzecie piętro, gdzie spotkali trójgłowego psa pilnującego klapy w podłodze. Noc Duchów thumb|left|Walka z trollemHarry i Ron nie przepadają za Hermioną, gdyż uważają ją za osobę zarozumiałą. Wszystko ulega jednak zmianie, gdy w Noc Duchów wesołe obchody psuje paniczny krzyk Quirrella - w zamku znajduje się troll. Nastąpiła szybka ewakuacja uczniów z Wielkiej Sali. Harry i Ron przypomnieli sobie, że Hermiona zamknęła się w łazience i tam rozpacza z powodu braku przyciaciół, a do łazienki właśnie zmierza troll. Szybko popędzili jej na ratunek. Dwaj pierwszoroczniacy podjęli bezmyślną walkę w potworem. Harry wsadził różdżkę w nozdrza trolla, ale oficjalnie walkę zakończył Ron, któremu udało się poprawnie rzucić zaklęcie Wingardium Leviosa. W ten sposób wyrwał maczugę z ręki olbrzyma i zwalił ją na jego łeb. Troll padł ogłuszony. Zaraz po tym wydarzeniu wpadła Minerwa McGonagall z grupką nauczycieli. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni tym, co zrobili jedenastolatkowie. Hermiona wzięła całą winę na siebie. Powiedziała, że przyszła do trolla, bo myślała, że sama go pokona, ale uratowali ją chłopcy. Wydarzenie to bardzo zbliżyło trójkę pierwszoroczniaków - od tamtej pory zaczęli się przyjaźnić. Pierwszy mecz quidditcha thumb|222px|Drużyna Gryffindoru wychodzi na boisko. Rozpoczyna się pierwszy mecz quidditcha Harry'ego.Harry bardzo stresował się swoim pierwszym meczem quidditcha. Miał najlepszą miotłę, jaką dotychczas wyprodukowano, Nimbusa 2000, jednak ta świadomość tylko trochę podnosiła go na duchu. Obawy Harry'ego były jednak niesłuszne - od początku dobrze radził sobie na boisku. W pewnym momencie jednak miotła Harry'ego zaczęła samoistnie zbaczać z toru i uczeń nie mógł nad nią zapanować. Chwilę później już cały stadion patrzył uważnie na akrobacje Harry'ego. Hermiona zobaczyła, że miotłę czaruje nauczyciel eliksirów Severus Snape. Podbiegła do niego szybko i po kryjomu pthumb|left|Harry łapie zniczaodpaliła mu szatę zaklęciem Lacarnum Inflamarae. Snape oraz inni nauczyciele siedzący niedaleko (między innymi Quirrel) odwrócili na chwilę uwagę od boiska, a w tym momencie miotła Harry'ego wróciła do normalnego funkcjonowania. Okazało się, że zaklęcia rzucał Kwiryniusz Quirrell, a Severus Snape chcąc uratować Harry'ego szeptał przeciwzaklęcia. W dalszej części meczu Potter, chcąc dosięgnąć znicza, spadł z miotły. Okazało się jednak, że złoty znicz spoczywa w jego ustach. Tak więc Gryffindor wygrał ze Ślizgonami, a Harry miał bardzo spektakularny debiut w grze quidditcha. Peleryna niewidka thumb|Harry pod peleryną niewidką a obok Ron Weasley.Na Boże Narodzenie Harry otrzymał prezent od anonimowego darczyńcy. W tajemniczym pakunku znajdowała się Peleryna-niewidka, należąca, jak wynikało z dołączonej kartki, do jego ojca. Jak się później okazało prezent ten przysłał Harry'emu Albus Dumbledore. Peleryna sprawiała, że każdy po jej założeniu stawał się niewidzialny. Prezent ten, jak się potem okazało, był trzecim Insygnium Śmierci. Peleryna - niewidka pierwotnie należała do Ignotusa Peverella. Stąd wiemy, że Harry spokrewniony jest z rodziną Peverell, a jednocześnie z Salazarem Slytherinem i samym Voldemortem. Ain Eingarp thumb|left|251px|Harry przyglądający się swoim rodzicom w lustrze Ain Eingarp.Harry, Ron i Hermiona dowiedzieli się prawdy o dającym nieśmiertelność Kamieniu Filozoficznym i o jego stworzycielu Nicolasie Flamelu. Zanim jednak to nastąpiło trójka przyjaciół pracowicie poszukiwała jakiejkolwiek informacji na temat zagadkowego czarodzieja. Harry pewnej nocy zagłębił się w dział ksiąg zakazanych. Aby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi użył peleryny - niewidki. Niestety, ze względu na hałas, który niechcący spowodował, sprowadził na siebie uwagę woźnego. Aby szybko mu umknąć wszedł do nieznanego dotychczas pomieszczenia, w którym znalazł tajemnicze zwierciadło Ain Eingarp. Gdy Harry spojrzał w lustro, ujrzał w nim swoich rodziców uśmiechających się do niego. Odtąd przychodził tam co noc, by się z nimi widzieć. Raz przyprowadził tam nawet Rona, ale ten zobaczył w odbiciu lustrzanym siebie trzymającego Puchar Quidditcha. Harry zrozumiał, że to lustro pokazuje marzenia. Z passą przychodzenia Harry pożegnał się, gdy Albus Dumbledore powiedział mu, że złe jest wracanie do przeszłości, lepiej żyć teraźniejszością. Przygoda z Norbertem Harry, Ron i Hermiona podczas jednej z wizyt u Hagrida odkryli, że posiada on norweskiego smoka kolczastego. W dodatku wygrał go w karty od nieznajomego w pewnym barze. Po długich rozmowach Hagrid został namówiony, aby wysłać smoka do hodowli smoków w Rumunii. Pracował tam Charlie Weasley - starszy brat Rona. W dzień przed misją Norbert ugryzł Rona tak, że dłoń mu spuchła i nie mógł uczestniczyć w akcji. Smok musiał być dostarczony na najwyższą Wieżę Astronomiczną,skąd odebrać go mieli znajomi Charliego. Harry i Hermiona przy pomocy peleryny-niewidki umieścili smoka w ustalonym miejscu. Niestety, ze względu na swą nieostrożność podczas powrotu zostali nakryci przez Dracona Malfoya. Zakazany Las thumb|292px|Harry i Malfoy po zobaczeniu profesora Quirrela, ssącego krew jednorożca.Minerwa McGonagall za wędrówki o zakazanej porze po zamku wymierzyła uczniom karę: odjęła pięćdziesiąt punktów za osobę od domu, który był zamieszkiwany przez winowajców. Posłała ich także wraz z Hagridem do Zakazanego Lasu. Ich zadaniem było odnaleźć zmarłego lub rannego jednorożca. Aby usprawnić poszukiwania zostali podzieleni na grupy: pierwsza Hagrid, Harry i Hermiona oraz druga Neville, Draco i Kieł. Ostatecznie jednak podział uległ zmianie i ku niezadowoleniu Harry'ego to on towarzyszył Malfoyowi w wyprawie. Harry i Draco doszli do miejsca, gdzie zobaczyli ciało jednorożca i osobę pijącą jego krew. Malfoy tchórzliwie uciekł. Tą osobą okazał się Quirrell, odwrócony tyłem, tak aby Voldemort mógł wypić trochę tej życiodajnej krwi. Harry'ego uratował centaur Firenzo, przepędzając czarnoksiężnika. Kamień Filozoficzny thumb|left|Puszek, uspany przez Harry'ego, Rona i HermionęPod koniec roku Harry, Ron i Hermiona domyślali się, że Severus Snape chce ukraść dla Voldemorta Kamień Filozoficzny. Kiedy Hagrid przez przypadek wyjawił, jak ujarzmić Puszka − trójgłowego psa, przyjaciele od razu popędzili na trzecie piętro. Zatrzymał ich jednak Neville Longbottom, który uważał, że Gryffindor stracił już wystarczająco dużo punktów. Hermiona zmuszona została do użycia Zaklęcia Pełnego Porażenia Ciała, aby chłopak nie przeszkodził im w misji. Gdy dotarli już na trzecie piętro, pies spał za sprawą melodii granej przez zaczarowaną harfę. Szybko wskoczyli do otworu w podłodze, aby zapobiec odszukaniu kamienia przez Snape'a. Trójka przyjaciół wiedziała, że każdy nauczyciel ochronił Kamień w najlepszy dla siebie sposób, dlatego też byli przygotowani na różnego rodzaju przeszkody. Zadania Pierwszą pułapką były Diabelskie Sidła. Aby pokonać roślinę należało wyczarować światło lub wyluzować się, o czym wiedziała Hermiona. thumb|230px|Partia szachówDrugie zadanie okazało się bardziej skomplikowane. Należało odnaleźć złapać odpowiedni klucz wśród wielu innych latających po komnacie. Klucz ten miał posłużyć do otworzenia kolejnych drzwi. Zadania podjął się Harry i po krótkim czasie trójka przyjaciół znalazła się już w następnej sali, gdzie ustawiona została ogromna szachownica. Tam wykazać miał szansę się Ron, który potrafił znakomicie grać w szachy. Przyjaciele zastępowali figury szachowe. Aby wygrać, Ron doprowadził do matu poświęcając się. Dalej Harry i Hermiona pobiegli bez niego. Minęli zabitego trolla. W następnym wyzwaniu należało rozwiązać zagadkę. Po krótkim namyśle Hermiona rozwiązała zagadkę. Eliksiru pozwalającego przejść przez ostatnie drzwi wystarczyło tylko dla jednej osoby, dlatego do kolejnej komnaty przeszedł Harry. Uratowanie kamienia thumb|left|212px|Harry z kamieniem filozoficznymW ostatniej sali Harry stoczył walkę z Quirrelem i jego drugą twarzą − Voldemortem. W środku komnaty zostało postawione znane już Harry'emu zwierciadło Ein Eingarp. Tym razem jednak chłopiec ujrzał siebie jako posiadacza kamienia. Jego największym pragnieniem było bowiem zdobycie Kamienia Filozoficznego, ale nie po to, aby być nieśmiertelnym − chciał uchronić go przed siłami zła. Harry poczuł, że kamień spoczywa w jego kieszeni, a Voldemortowi skłamał, że w lustrze widzi zupełnie co innego. Voldemort wyczuł, że chłopiec go oszukuje i nakazał Quirrellowi go dopaść. W momencie, w którym profesor dotknął twarzy Harry'ego stało się jednakk coś niespodziewanego − Quirrel dosłownie się rozpadł. Przyczyną tego zdarzenia była ochrona, jaką dała Harry'emu jego matka. Zakończenie roku szkolnego Harry obudził się w szpitalu. przy jego łóżku oprócz wielu słodyczy zostawionych przez przyjaciół znajdował się dyrektor - Albus Dumbledore. Ten wyjaśnił mu, że Nicolas Flamel i jego żona umrą i że Kamień Filozoficzny został zniszczony. Przyjaciele powitali Harry'ego bardzo serdecznie. Dumbledore nagrodził punktami kilku uczniów Gryffindoru: *Harry Potter + 60 punktów, za heroiczną walkę z siłami ciemności *Hermiona Granger + 50 punktów, za rozwiązywanie zagadek *Ronald Weasley + 50 punktów, za pięknie rozegraną partię szachów *Neville Longbottom + 10 punktów, za przyjacielską postawę W ten sposób Gryffindor przesunął się z ostatniego miejsca na pierwsze i po raz pierwszy od wielu lat wygrał Puchar Domów. Drugi rok Wizyta Zgredka Wakacje rozpoczęły się dla Harry'ego wyjątkowo niekorzystnie i było coraz gorzej. Dursleyowie traktowali go jak zwykle fatalnie, nie dostawał żadnych listów od przyjaciół: Rona, Hermiony ani Hagrida. Nie miał też żadnej łączności z czarodziejskim światem, bo nie mógł wypuszczać Hedwigi z klatki. Na domiar złego pewnego dnia zdarzyło się coś zupełnie nieoczekiwanego. Vernon Dursley − wuj Harry'ego wrócił z pracy bardzo zadowolony, ponieważ mógł doprowadzić do bardzo dużej sprzedaży świdrów ze swojej fabryki Panu Masonowi. Przedsiębiorca miał zawitać do Dursleyów wraz z żoną, aby to przedyskutować. Vernon postarał się, żeby wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik: Dudley miał odbierać gościom płaszcze, Petunia ugotowała świetne potrawy, a Harry po prostu udawał, że go nie ma. Właśnie tego ważnego dnia thumb|228px|Wizyta Państwa Masondo pokoju Harry'ego wszedł nieoczekowany gość − skrzat domowy Malfoyów − Zgredek. Ku zdziwieniu chłopca to skrzat konfiskował całą pocztę od przyjaciół, aby dzięki temu Harry postaniowił nie wracać do Hogwartu. Zgredek za wszelką cenę chciał, aby Harry nie wrócił do szkoły ze względu na spisek, o jakim się dowiedział. Nie chciał jednak zdradzić, o co dokładnie chodzi. Skrzat był niepocieszony faktem, że Harry absolutnie nie bierze pod uwagę rzucenia szkoły. Zgredek robił dużo hałasu podczas swojej wizyty: co chwila karał się za to, że coś źle powiedział albo miał wybuchy płaczu. Na koniec, gdy Harry powiedział definytywnie, że nie opuści Hogwartu, ten poszedł na dół i używając zaklęcia swobodnego zwisu spuścił na panią Mason leguminę. Masonowie szybko opuścili dom Dursleyów, a Vernon kipiał z gniewu. Zamontował kraty w pokoju Harry'ego. Na domiar złego Harry dostał list z ostrzeżeniem, że jeśli jeszcze raz użyje czarów poza szkołą, zostanie wydalony z Hogwartu. Znów w magicznym świecie thumb|left|Harry Potter i Gilderoy Lockhart w Esach i FloresachHarry po ostatnich wydarzeniach prawie utracił nadzieję, że uda mu się dotrzeć do szkoły. Pewnej nocy jednak pod okno Harry'ego przyleciał samochód ford anglia Artura Weasleya. W środku auta znajdowali się bliźniacy Fred i George oraz Ron. Za pomocą auta wyrwali kraty, aby Harry i jego w pośpiechu spakowany kufer byli w stanie się przez nie przedostać. Zaniepokojeni hałasem Dursleyowie obudzili się i przybiegli do sypialni, ale Harry zdążył opuścić dom wujostwa na kolejny rok szkolny i odleciał do Nory. W domu Weasleyów Harry był po raz pierwszy. Bardzo spodobał mu się dom czarodziejów, w którym w każdym kącie roiło się wręcz od magii. Ku niezadowoleniu Weasleyów ich matka szybko odkryła, że polecieli po Harry'ego i nie kryła swej złości na synów. Do Harry'ego jednak cały czas odnosiła się łagodnie. Po pewnym czasie Molly, Artur, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy oraz Harry wybrali się na Ulicę Pokątną w celu zakupienia podręczników i przyborów do Hogwartu. Dotrzeć na miejsce mieli za pomocą magicznego proszku Fiuu. Harry, który pierwszy raz podróżował w ten sposób, nieumiejętnie wypowiedział nazwę ulicy i trafił na pobliską Aleję Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Znalazł się w sklepie Borgina i Burkesa, gdzie podsłuchał ciekawą rozmowę Lucjusza z Borginem, w której to ojciec Malfoya mowił, że chce sprzedać mu różne przedmioty czarnomagiczne. Kiedy Harry przy pomocy Hagrida znalazł się znów na Pokątnej spotkałł Hermionę, która również udała się na zakupy. W księgarni odbywała się mała uroczystość - zawitał Gilderoy Lockhart, autor wielu autobiograficznych pozycji. Pisarz zainteresował się Harry'm i postanowił podarować mu swoje książki. Fotografowie zrobili im serię zdjęć. W księgarni Esy i Floresy doszło do jeszce jednego zdarzenia - bójki Artura Weasleya z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Motywem była kłótnia o to, co tak naprawdę hańbi czarodzieja. Molly była później bardzo zła na męża, że wszedł w taką prymitywną, mugolską walkę przy dzieciach. Podróż do Hogwartu thumb|257px|Lot do Hogwartu Jak co roku czarodzieje dotarli na dworzec. Cała rodzina Weasleyów weszła przez barierkę między peronami dziewiątym i dziesiątym. Harry i Ron również rozpędzili się, aby szybko i niezauważenie dostać się na peron, jednak zamiast przejść na magiczny peron, zderzyli się z barierką, zwracając na siebie uwagę mugoli. Ron spostrzegł, że zegary wybiły godzinę 11.00. Pociąg odjechał. Aby dostać się do szkoły chłopcy wpadli na pomysł wykorzystania latającego auta. Auto prowadził Ron, który bardziej od Harry'ego potrafił opanować maszynę. Zanim jednak włączył niewidzialność ujrzało ich kilku mugoli. Po bardzo nieudanym locie i lądowaniu (uderzyli w Wierzbę Bijącą, która zniszczyła samochód, różdżkę Rona i trochę ich poobijała) Ron i Harry dotarli do Hogwartu. Ford Anglia odjechał do Zakazanego Lasu. W zamku czekały na przyjaciół nieprzyjemności: Minerwa McGonagall wyznaczyła im kary. Jak się później okazało całe zajście było wyłączną winą skrzata domowego Zgredka, który zaczarował przejście między peronami. Komnata Tajemnic daje się we znaki thumb|left|Napis na ścianieWbrew swojej woli, Harry stał się ulubieńcem Gilderoya Lockharta, który często udzielał mu "mądrych" rad na temat popularności. Podczas szlabanu profesor kazał chłopcu odpisywać na listy swoich fanów. Życie Pottera było znów normalne. Chodził do Hogwartu, znów spotkał się z kolegami. Jego spokój został jednak zakłócony przez dziwne wydarzenia: Harry zaczął słyszeć głosy. Pierwszy raz sytuacja ta miała miejsce podczas szlabanu z Lockhartem, następnie gdy przechodził korytarzami szkoły. Przyzwyczajony jednak do wielu niespodziewanych i dotąd dziwnych zdarzeń w świecie czarodziejów chłopiec początkowo nie przejął się tym faktem. W Noc Duchów Potter wybrał się wraz z Ronem i Hermioną na przyjęcie z okazji pięćsetnrj rocznicy śmierci Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka. Na przyjęciu byli jedynymi żywymi gośćmi - reszta zaproszonych to duchy. Organizacja przyjęcia była zdecydowanie bardziej przystosowana do zmarłych uczestników (zepsute jedzenie, zimno), dlatego też trójka przyjaciół wymknęła się po jakimś czasie nie mogąc znieść już głodu i atmosfery przyjęcia. Kiedy przechodzili jednym z korytarzy zobaczyli spetryfikowaną kotkę Panią Norris, a na ścianie złowieszczy napis: "KOMNATA TAJEMNIC ZOSTAŁA OTWARTA - STRZEŻCIE SIĘ WROGOWIE DZIEDZICA". Na nieszczęście dla Harry'ego Pottera akurat wtedy, gdy stał obok napisu i nie dającej oznak życia kotce przyszedł woźny Filch, personel Hogwartu i sporo uczniów. Filch wywnioskował, że to Harry zabił jego kotkę. Dumbledore wyjaśnił zdenerwowanemu pracownikowi, że Potter jest niewinny w tej sprawie, ponieważ żaden drugoklasista nie mógł spetryfikować stworzenia. Druga próba Zgredka Zgredkowi nadal bardzo zależało, aby uratować Harry'ego przed spiskiem, dlatego podjął kolejną próbę, aby chłopiec opuścił Hogwart. Tym razem zaczarował tłuczka, który w meczu quidditcha atakował tylko szukającego Gryfonów, czyli właśnie Harry'ego. Na koniec dramatycznej walki z piłką zawodnik złapał znicza, ale tłuczek trafił go w rękę, łamiąc kość. Do rannego od razu przybiegł Lockhart, który przekonany o swoich genialnych umiejętnościahc leczniczych rzucił na rękę chłopca zaklęcie. Niestety, zamiast pomocy wyrządził Harry'emu jeszcze większą krzywdę - jego ręka została pozbawiona kości. Harry musiał przeżyć bolesna noc w skrzydle szpitalnym, podczas której odrastały mu kości ramienia za sprawą wypitego eliksiru Szkiele-Wzro. W tę noc z wizytą przyszedł Zgredek zdradzając, że to on zaczarował tłuczka oraz wcześniej barierkę na dworcu. Wspomniał też przez przypadek, że Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta już 50 lat temu. W tę noc do szpitala trafił także inny uczeń - Colina Creeveya. Chłopiec, podobnie jak Pani Norris, został spetryfikowany. Klub Pojedynków i jego następstwa thumb|254px|Klub PojedynkówGilderoy Lockhart otworzył w szkole Klub Pojedynków, w którym uczniowie mieli uzyskać wiedzę, jak walczyć z ciemnymi mocami. Zajęcia miały charakter praktyczny, a do klubu zgłosiło się wielu chętnych. Na pierwszych zajęciach Lockhart poprosił o pomoc Severusa Snape i wspólnie podzielili uczniów na pary. Ku niezadowolenie Harry'ego został przydzielony mu Draco Malfoy. Pojedynek był bardzo interesujący i wyrównany, dopóki Malfoy nie użył zaklęcia Serpensortia, po którym na arenie pojawil się wąż. Sunąl w stronę przerażonego Justina Finch-Fletchleya, więc Harry spontanicznie odezwał się do węża, każąc mu odejść. Po jego słowach wszyscy byli zaskoczeni, że Potter zna język wężów, jednak sam zainteresowany nie wiedział o tym do tej pory. W odczuciu uczniów wydarzenie wyglądało inaczej niż w odczuciu Harry'ego: myśleli, że Potter napuszcza węża na Justina. Po tym wydarzeniu wszyscy w szkole byli przekonani, że to Harry jest dziedzicem Slytherina, ponieważ umiejętność rozmowy z wężami była cechą samego Salazara. Uczniowie utwierdzili się w przekonaniu, gdy Harry znalazł się przy spetryfikowanych Justinie Finch-Fletchleyu i Prawie Bezgłowym Nicku. Szukanie winnego Niemal wszyscy w zamku byli przekonani o winie Harry'ego. Wyjątkiem był sam zainteresowany i jego przyjaciele, którzy typowali Dracona. Żeby mieć pewność, iż to Malfoy jest dziedzicem Slytherina Hermiona wpadła na pomysł, aby zamienić się w uczniów z jego najbliższego otoczenia. W tym celu uważyła eliksir Wielosokowy, do którego na koniec dorzuciła włosy Milicenty Bulstrode, Gregorego Goyle'a i Vincenta Crabbe'a. Do pokoju wspólnegoślizgonów Harry i Ron udali się jednak bez Hermiony, która przez niefortunny przypadek zamieniła się w kota MIlicenty. Po godzinie działania eliskiru przyjaciele wiedzieli już, że to nie Malfoy jest dziedzicem Slytherina. Harry podczas jednej z wizyt w damskiej toalecie dostał od Jęczącej Marty dziennik, który rzuciła w nią jakaś dziewczyna. Była to Ginny Weasley, którą opętał Voldemort. Potter wziął książeczkę. Dzięki niej dowiedział się, że o otworzenie komnaty 50 lat temu oskarżono Hagrida. thumb|left|216px|Harry trzyma dziennikW szkole panował niepokój. Z powodu dwóch następnych napaści na Penelopę Clearwater i Hermionę Granger odwołano mecz Quidditcha. Z powodu spetryfikowania najlepszej przyjaciółki Harry'ego cała szkoła stwierdziła, że Potter nie mógł być odpowiedzialny za napaście. Ron i Harry cały czas próbują dociec prawdy. W tym celu udają się do Hagrida, aby wprost spytać go o sytuację sprzed lat. Rubeus wyjaśnił, że to kłamstwo, jednak przyjaciele nie dowiedzieli się więcej z powodu niespodziewanej wizyty, którą Korneliusz Knot wraz z Lucjuszem Malfoyem i Dumbledore'm złożył gajowemu. Ukryci pod peleryną-niewidką Harry i Rok byli świadkami zatrzymania Hagrida i zawieszenia dyrektora. Aragog thumb|186px|Rozmowa z AragogiemZanim Hagrid został zatrzymany, zdążył przekazać Harry'emu i Ronowi dziwną wiadomość, aby szli za pająkami. Chłopcy, przekonani, że doprowadzi to ich w ten sposób do rozwiązania zagadki podążali za pająkami, które zaprowadziły ich wgłąb lasu. Tam napotkali akromantulę - Aragoga. Okazało się, że pająk jest wielkim przyjacielem Hagrida od wielu lat i potwierdził, że to nie gajowy otworzył komnatę. Przyjaciel Hagrida nie okazał się jednak zbyt przyjazny dla jego przyjaciół - bez większego zastanowienia pozwolił swojej rodzinie zjeść chłopców. Uczniom udało się jednak uciec, a pomógł im w tym Ford Anglia, który niespodziewanie pojawił się w środku lasu. Groza pokonana Z powodu licznych petryfikacji w zamku panował nieprzyjemny nastrój. Harry i Ron nadal starali się rozwikłać zagadkę, jednak bez pomocy Hermiony było to o wiele trudniejsze. Ginny była ciągle zmartwiona i przestraszona, co wszyscy tłumaczyli wydarzeniami w zamku. Siostra Rona zachowywała się nieswojo z innego jednak powodu - została opętana przez dziennik, którym zawładnął Voldemort. Chciała wyjawić swój sekret Ronowi oraz Harry'emu, jednak przeszkodził jej w tym Percy. Tymczasem Harry i Ron często odwiedzali przyjaciółkę w skrzydle szpitalnym. Podczas jednej z takich wizyt ujrzeli, że dziewczyna ściska coś w ręku. Okazało się, że Hermiona odkryła tajemnicę ataków, a odpowiedzialny za nie jest bazyliszek. „ Colin zobaczył go w wizjerze swojego aparatu. Bazyliszek spalił film w kamerze, ale Colin został tylko spetryfikowany. Justyn.. . Justyn musiał zobaczyć bazyliszka przez Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka ! Nick przyjął najgorsze uderzenie morderczego spojrzenia, ale nie mógł umrzeć po raz drugi... A przy Hermionie i tej Krukonce znaleziono lusterko. Hermiona dopiero co odkryła, że ten potwór to bazyliszek. Założę się, o co chcesz, że ostrzegła pierwszą osobę, którą spotkała, żeby zanim minie róg korytarza, obejrzała dalszą drogę w lusterku. (...)Pani Norris zobaczyła tylko odbicie w kałuży...” —Harry rozprawia o spetryfikowanych thumb|left|209px|Harry otwiera Komnatę TajemnicTymczasem na jednej ze ścian zamku pojawił się napis o porwaniu. Okazało się, że porwaną jest Ginny Weasley. Zarówno Harry, jak i Ron bardzo przejęli się tą sytuacją. Podsłuchali, jak nauczyciele organizują pomoc, oraz że ich przywódcą ma być Gilderoy. Profesor wiele razy przechwalał się, że wie, gdzie leży komnata i bez problemu do niej trafi. Inni nauczyciele zdawali sobie sprawę,iż są to jedynie puste słowa, i że nakazanie Lockhartowi działania sprawi, że ten usunie się w cień i nie będzie przeszkadzał w akcji. Harry i Ron jednak, przekonani, iż to Lockhart będzie starał się uratować Ginny, pobiegli do niego, aby zdradzić mu wszystko, czego zdołali się dowiedzieć. Niestety zastali profesora nie na sporządzaniu planu, a na pakowaniu się w pośpiechu w celu szybkiej ucieczki. Aby temu zapobiec oboje zagrozili Lackhartowi, i ten, pozbawiony różdżki, musiał godzić się na ich rozkazy. thumb|211px|Harry w Komnacie TajemnicNiestety nadal nikt nie wiedział, gdzie znajduje się wejście do komnaty. Harry, kojarząc fakty i łącząc je w całość wpadł na pewnien pomysł. Spytał się Jęczącej Marty, jak umarła. Okazało się, że zabił ją bazyliszek 50 lat temu, a potwór wyszedł z łazienki. Na kranie jednej z umywalek został wyryty symbol węża. Harry skupił się na nim i znowu przemówił w mowie węży - tym razem nakazując komnacie, aby się otwarła. Po chwili wszyscy ujrzeli, jak łazienka zmienia się, a w miejscu umywalek pojawia się wejście do komnaty tajemnic. Potter i Weasley pchnęli tchórzliwego nauczyciela, aby pierwszy wszedł do nowootwartej bramy, a następnie podążyli za nim. W wyniku zamieszania profesor zdołał jednak odebrać Ronowi różdżkę i próbował wyczyścić chłopcom pamięć, podomnie jak czynił to już wiele razy innym czarodziejom. Różdżka Rona była jednak uszkodzona i odbiła zaklęcie w stronę profesora, który stracił pamięć na zawsze. W wyniku odbitego zaklęcia o wielkiej sile komnata nieco zapadła się. W dalszą drogę ruszył więc sam Potter. W dalszej części komnaty spotkał się oko w oko z Tomem Riddlem. Ten powiedział mu, że jest młodym Voldemortem oraz, że leżącej obok Ginny nie można odratować. Celem Voldemorta było odrodzenie się i zabicie Harry'ego, do czego posłużył się bazyliszkiem. Harry stoczył walkę z bestią i przy pomocy Fawkesa oraz miecza Gryffindora ukrytego w tiarze przydziału, którą feniks przyniósł, Potterowi udało się pokonać bestię. thumb|left|Harry i Ginny w Komnacie TajemnicNastępnie Harry za pomocą kła bazyliszka zniszczył dziennik Riddle'a. Ginny Weasley odzyskała rzytomność. Wszyscy wydostali się z komnaty dzięki feniksowi. Uratowanie Zgredka Po wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce w Hogwarcie Harry znalazł się w pokoju dyrektora, gdzie razem przeanalizowali działanie dziennika. Nagle do gabinetu wszedł Lucjusz Malfoy wraz ze Zgredkiem. Harry dopiero wówczas przekonał się, kto jest panem skrzata.thumb|172px|Zgredek i HarryHarry zrozumiał, czemu miały służyć próby podjęte przez skrzata w ciągu roku. Zrobiło mu się żal Zgredka, który był okrutnie traktowany przez swojego pana. Postanowił więc, że tym razem to on pomoże skrzatowi. Umieścił w zniszczonym dzienniku skarpetkę, a dziennik wcisnął w ręce Lucjusza. Ten odruchowo rzucił dziennik Zgredkowi. Skrzat otworzył zeszyt i z wielką ulgą odkrył, że znajduje się w nim część ubrania. Oznaczało to, że Malfoy uwolnił skrzata nic o tym nie wiedząc. Od tej pory Zgredek zasilił kadrę skrzatów w Hogwarcie, ale w przeciwieństwie od nich otrzymywał zapłatę za pracę. Trzeci rok Nadęcie ciotki Marge thumb|left|181px|Ciotka Marge odlatujeLatem 1993 roku do domu Dursleyów z wizytą przyjechała ciotka Marge. Harry nie darzył sympatią ani jej, ani jej psów, które zwykłe były uprzykrzać mu życie. Obiecał jednak wujowi, że nie zdradzi swojego pochodzenia ani faktu, do jakiej chodzi szkoły. W zamian za poprawne sprawowanie miał otrzymać podpis na formularzu zgody na wyjścia poza teren zamku, które każdy uczeń musiał przynieść, jeśli w kolejnym roku chciał uczestniczyć w wycieczkach do Hogsmeade. Zadanie nie było łatwe − ciotka od początku swojej wizyty nie szczędziła pod adresem Harry'ego różnego rodzaju uszczypliwości i docinków. Na każdym kroku także porównywała go z Dudleyem, oczywiście na korzyść syna Vernona. W ostatni wieczór pobytu ciotki Marge rodzina Dursleyów przygotowała ucztę. W jej trakcie ciotka jak zwykle narzekała na Harry'ego. Tym razem jednak obok uszczypliwości pod jego adresem Marge zaczęła także wspominać rodziców Pottera, wyrażając się o nich w bardzo niepochlebny sposób. Harry, mimo wielkich starań, tym razem nie potrafił się opanować, i mimo woli spowodował, że ciotka nadęła się jak balon i wylecieła przez otwarte okno. z denerwowany Harry nie zważając na nic spakował swoje rzeczy i opuścił dom wujostwa. Po chwili jednak, kiedy emocje opadły, zaczął zastanawiać się, czy postąpił słusznie − nie miał dokąd pójść. Usiadłna pobliskiej ławce i wtedy ujrzał w krzakach nieopodal wielkiego czarnego psa. Zanim jednak zdążył bardziej mu się przyjrzeć nadjechał Błędny Rycerz, autobus czarodziejski, który zabrał go na Pokątną. Zamieszkanie w Dziurawym Kotle thumb|230px|Harry wsiada do Błędnego RycerzaHarry pojechał magicznym autobusem - Błędnym Rycerzem, aż do Londynu. Zamieszkał w Dziurawym Kotle. Na miejscu spotkał Korneliusza Knota, Ministra Magii. Ku zdziwieniu Pottera nie zareagował on na nielegalne użycie magii przez Harry'ego, a był nadzwyczaj miły i troskliwy. Potterowi dobrze żyło się na Ulicy Pokątnej - kupił sobie wszystkie potrzebne podręczniki i przedmioty do Hogwartu, oglądał wystawy sklepowe. Bardzo lubił przebywać w lodziarni Florian Fortescue}Floriana Fortescue, gdzie odrabiał trudne zadania z historii magii. Okazało się, że lodziarz bardzo dużo wie o głównym temacie, który potrzebował Harry - o paleniu czarownic. W przerwach od robienia zadań Harry dostawał darmowe lody, które bardzo mu smakowały. Harry ucieszył się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy przyjechali Weasleyowie. Wynajęli pokój na Ulicy Pokątnejm aby szybciej dostać się na dworzec. W pewnym momencie Harry niechcący podsłuchał rozmowę Artura i Molly, z której jasno wynikało, że Syriusz Black uciekł z Akabanu, aby dopaść jego. Na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte Artur Weasley przestrzegł Harry'ego przed szukaniem Syriusza, ponieważ zbieg jest bardzo groźny. W pociągu - przygoda z dementorem thumb|left|186px|Harry chwilę po ataku dementoraW pociągu było wyjątkowo tłoczno, i ciężko było znaleźć wolny przedział. Dlatego też Harry, Ron i Hermiona wybrali przedział, w którym znajdował się jedynie śpiący mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Okazało się, że jest to nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią. W pociągu przyjaciele rozmawiali o wielu sprawach, między innymi o zbiegłym z Azkabanu Syriuszu Blacku. Ich rozmowę przeszkodziło jednak nagłe zamieszanie - pociąg stanął, zrobiło się ciemno, zimno i ponuro. Harry usłyszał także krzyk kobiety i zemdlał. Okazało się, że to dementorzy wprowadzili tę atmosferę przeszukując pociąg w poszukiwaniu Syriusza Blacka. Harry był bardzo zawstydzony, kiedy okazało się, że tylko on stracił przytomność. Nowy nauczyciel, profesor Lupin, dał wszystkim czekoladę, aby doszli do siebie po wizycie strażników Azkabanu, a następnie opuścił przedział. Edukacja thumb|223px|Wybrana lekcja wróżbiarstwa - kryształowa kula Harry, jako uczeń trzeciej klasy, mógł wybrać sobie nowe przedmioty spośród listy wskazanych. Potter wraz z Ronem dokonali wyboru tych samych zajęć - uczęszczali na wróżbiarstwo i opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Hermiona, która nie mogła się zdecydować, wybrała wszystkie możliwe przedmioty, czyli dodatkowo numerologię, mugoloznalstwo oraz starożytne runy. Wrózbiarstwo nie okazało się ulubionym przedmiotem dla całej trójki przyjaciół. Profesor Trelawney charakteryzowała się specyficznym sposobem bycia, a nauka proponowana przez nią nie przypadła do gustu wielu uczniom - kazała wróżyć z fusów i prowadzić senniki. Harry nie darzył sympatią zajęć z wróżbiarstwa również z innej przyczyny. Nauczycielka upodobała go sobie jako obiekt przepowiedni. Na każdej lekcji Potter musiał się więc zmagać z insynuacjami na temat swojej śmierci. Mimo swej średniej reputacji jako jasowidz nauczycielka zapowiedziała, że ktoś odejdzie w kwietniu z jej zajęć. Tak też się stało - rozwścieczona Hermiona wybiegła z Wieży Astronomicznej, niekontynuując tego przedmiotu. thumb|left|Harry i HardodziobWszyscy bardzo lubili obronę przed czarna magią i jej nauczyciela Remusa Lupina. Prowadził on bardzo ciekawe lekcje. Pokazywał uczniom druzgotki, czerwone kapturki, zwodniki itd. Kiedyś nawet studenci mieli do czynienia z boginem. Musieli go pokonać zaklęciem Riddiculus. Boginem Harry'ego był dementor. Lupin spotykał się często z Harrym, aby nauczyć go zaklęcia Patronusa. Treningi były trudne i wyczerpujące, na efekty chłopiec musiał długo czekać. Z czasem Harry opanował to bardzo zaawansowane zaklęcie.. Opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami prowadził Rubeus Hagrid. Jako osoba znana z zamiłowania do dziwnych i często niebezpiecznych stworzeń budziła niepokój wśród wielu uczniów. Hagrid bardzo denerwował się swoim debiutem, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że bardzo skrupulatnie przemyślał plan pierwszej lekcji. Pokazał uczniom hipogryfa, ucząc ich, jaki stworzenia mają charakter oraz jak się w ich obecności zachować. Jako atrakcję przewidział lot na hipogryfie, w którym uczestniczył Harry. Mimo swoich obaw chłopak poradził sobie z zadaniem, głównie dzięki uwadze i radom Hagrida. Niestety, rad tych nie posłuchał Draco Malfoy, który rozwścieczył zwierzę. thumb|228px|Harry rozmawia z LupinemReakcja Hagrida była natychmiastowa, jednak mimo to Draco został lekko ranny. Udawał jednak, że odniósł większe obrażenia, aby zaszkodzić nauczycielowi. Skierował protest do Ministerstwa Magii za pośrednictwem swojego ojca Lucjusza, czego skutkiem były przesłuchania Hagrida. Lekcje przedmiotu zaczęły być bardzo nudne - uczniowie karmili tylko gumochłony/ Rubeus był bardzo załamany. Podczas trzeciego roku uczniowie mogli także odwiedzać pobliską wioskę - Hogsmeade. Niestety, Harry nie uzyskał zgody opiekuna, wobec czego podczas wycieczki został w zamku. Syriusz Black atakuje W świecie czarodziejów nieustannie jednym z głównych wydarzeń była ucieczka z Azkabanu Syriusza Blacka. Zbieg jako animag dostał się do zamku i próbował wejść do dormitorium Gryffindoru. Nie znał jednak hasła, wobec czego próbował dostać się do środka za pomocą innych metod - włamać się. Przestraszona Gruba Dama uciekla na inny obraz i nie powróciła na stanowisko. Miejsce uciekinierki zajął odważny i mężny Sir Cadogan. Mecz quidditcha Nastał dzień pierwszego w sezonie meczu quidditcha Gryffindor - Slytherin. Ze względu jednak na kontuzję szukającego ślizgonów, Malfoya, Gryfoni zagrali z Puchonami. Mecz nie przebiegł spokojnie. Na stadionie w pewnym momencie pojawili się dementorzy. Harry, którego reakcją na niszczący wpływ tych stworzen było omdlenie, spadł z miotły. Harry trafia do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie dochodzi do siebie. Niestety, miotła chłopaka - Nimbus 2000, została doszczętnie zniszczona przez Wierzbę Bijącą. Dumbledore, który bardzo zdenerwował się całą sytuacją, zakazał dementorom wstępu do zamku. Mapa Huncwotów i przykra wiadomość Podczas kolejnej wycieczki do Hogsmeade Harry nie ma najlepszego nastroju. Samotny pobyt w zamku nie jest najlepszą metodą spędzania czasu, dlatego próbuje wymknąć się do wioski niezauważony. Niespodziewanie sposób przedostania się do Hogsmeade podsuwają mu bliźniacy Fred i George. Ofiarowują Harry'emu Mapę Huncwotów przedstawiającą dokładny plan Hogwartu. Dzięki niej można sprawdzić lokalizację każdego mieszkańca oraz zlokalizować tajne przejścia. Korzystając z tej okazji Harry wymknął się nielegalnie do Hogsmeade pod peleryną niewidką jednym z tajnych przejść. Początkowo wycieczka bardzo mu się podoba. Dołącza do swoich zaskoczonych przyjaciół i razem zwiedzają wioskę. Będąc w Trzech Miotłach dowiaduje się jednak, że Syriusz Black jest jego ojcem chrzestnym i zdradził jego rodziców. Harry poprzysięga zemstę. Jeszcze jedna przykra wiadomość W natłoku obowiązków i międzyczasie różnych innych zajęć trójce przyjaciół głowę zaprzątał jeszcze jeden temat - Hardodziob. Wszyscy martwili się o Hagrida, który ciężko znosił tę całą sytuację. Niestety, Hagrid otrzymał list, w którym było napisane, że ponosi pełną odpowiedzialność za atak hipogryfa na bezbronnego chłopaka Dracona Malfoya. Rubeus musiał się stawić w Ministerstwie Magii na przesłuchaniu w tej sprawie. Błyskawica thumb|left|220px|Harry otrzymuje BłyskawicęNadeszło Boże Narodzenie, a wraz z nim wielka niespodzianka: Harry otrzymał wspaniały prezent - najlepszą miotłę świata - Błyskawicę. Darczyńca nie zdradził jednak swojej tożsamości, co zaniepokoiło Hermionę. Dziewczyna wezwała profesor Minerwę McGonagall, która uznała za słuszne, by grono pedagogiczne zbadało miotłę pod względem bezpieczeństwa i ewentualności rzucenia na nią czarnomagicznych zaklęć. Harry i Ron byli źli na przyjaciółkę, jednak niezbyt długo, ponieważ miotła wróciła o rąk ofiarowanego dość szybko - nauczyciele nie dopatrzyli się żadnych odchyleń. Z tego faktu cieszył się także kapitan Gryfonów, Oliver Wood, który uznał, że od tej pory na pewno wygrają wszystkie mecze. Hermiona myślała, że miotłę przysłał Syriusz Black. Miała rację, ale została jednak przysłana w dobrych intencjach. Konflikt między Ronem a Hermioną thumb|224px|Trio na trzecim rokuPewnego dnia Ron znajduje na prześcieradle krew Parszywka i oskarża kota Hermiony, Krzywołapa o atak na jego szczura. Hermiona niezbyt przejęła się sytuacją, co wywołało wielkie oburzenie Rona. Przyjaciele nie odzywali się do siebie, co bardzo irytowało Harry'ego. Wygłup Malfoya Podczas kolejnych rozgrywek, w meczu z Krukonami, Harry zauważa trzech dementorów. Bez trudu rzuca zaklęcie Patronusa, którego nauczył go Remus Lupin, łapie znicza i Gryffindor wygrywa. Okazuje się jednak, że to nie dementorzy zawitali na stadion, a przebrani Malfoy, Crabbe i Goyle. Minerwa McGonagall była na nich tak zła, że odjęła Slytherinowi łącznie 150 punktów oraz szybko dała im szlaban. Znów Syriusz Black Neville od zawsze miał problemy z zapamiętaniem haseł do dormitorium. Odkąd na straży stanął Sir Cadogan, hasła zmieniały się jeszcze częściej. Chłopak zapisał je więc na kartce. Niestety, kartka ta weszła w posiadanie Syriusza Blacka. Black wszedł do sypialni chłopców i zaatakował Rona. Analizując to zdarzenie wszyscy myśleli, ze zbirg po prostu się pomylił - chciał zabić Harry'ego. Syriusz natomiast szukał szczura Rona - Parszywka. Dużą burę dostał Sir Cadogan, że wpuścił Blacka. Miał tylko jedno usprawiedliwienie - Black znał hasło. Wypadek w Hogsmeade Podczas kolejnej wycieczki do Hogsmeade Harry znów skorzystał z jednego z tajnych przejść i udał się do wioski ukryty pod peleryną-niewidką. Niestety, został zdemaskowany przez Malfoya, który szybko pobiegł naskarżyć na Pottera Severusowi Snape'owi. Nauczyciel eliksirów zabrał Mapę Huncwotów Harry'emu, jednak nie potrafił się nią posługiwać, a zamiast mapy zamku profesor ujrzał kilka obraźliwych zdań na swój temat. Uznając przedmiot za czarnomagiczny zawołał Remusa Lupina. Ten przekazał Snape'owi, że jest to nieszkodliwy dowcip, zatrzymując jednak mapę dla siebie jako jednego z jej założycieli. Końcówka roku Koniec roku szkolnego owocuje w wiele nieprzewidzianych wydarzeń. Hermiona rezygnuje z zajęć wróżbiarstwa, które od począku nie przypadły jej do gustu, dając przy tym upust emocjom i wdając się w dyskusję z nauczycielką. Hagrid dowiaduje się o wyroku, jaki zapadł w sprawie Hardodzioba - hipogryf został skazany na śmierć. Rubeus nie poddaje się jednak i walczy przez wniosek apelacyjny. Odbywa się także ostatni w sezonie mecz Quidditcha. Dzięki przemyślanej taktyce (Gryfini zdobywają 50 punktów, a dopiero wówczas Harry łapie znicza) Gryffindor wygrywa Puchar Quidditcha. Egzaminy i śmierć Harodzioba Nadszedł czas egzaminów i wszyscy uczniowie byli skupieni przede wszystkim na nauce. Harry, Ron i Hermiona po kolei zaliczali odrębne przedmioty. Niektóre okazały się trudniejsze, inne zdecydowanie przyjemniejsze, tak jak egzamin z obrony przed czarną magią, gdzie profesor przygotował praktyczny sprawdzian w postaci toru przeszkód. Najwięcej nauki podczas tegorocznych egzaminów miała Hermiona, która uczęszczała na kilka przedmiotów dodatkowych. Podczas egzaminu z wróżbiarstwa profesor Trelawney niespodziewanie zapadła w trans i wypowiedziała następujące słowa: „''Czarny Pan spoczywa samotny, bez przyjaciół, porzucony przez swoich wyznawców. Jego sługa był uwięziony przez dwanaście lat. Dzisiaj, przed północą, sługa rozerwie łańcuchy i wyruszy w drogę, by połączyć się ze swoim panem. Czarny Pan powstanie z jego pomocą, jeszcze bardziej potężny i straszny niż przedtem. Dziś... przed północą... sługa... wyruszy... by połączyć się... ze swoim... panem...” Świadkiem tej sytuacji był jedynie Harry Potter, którego słowa nauczycielki bardzo zaniepokoiły. Sybilla nie pamiętała o tym, że je wypowiedziała. Mimo starań Hagrid przegrywa apelację. Harry, Ron i Hermiona wspierają gajowego, jednak nie mogą pomóc w uwolnieniu zwierzęcia. W godzinę umykają tylnymi drzwiami chaty, aby nie spotkać przybywającego Korneliusza Knota, kata Macnaira oraz Albusa Dumbledore'a, który postanowił towarzyszyć Rubeusowi podczas tego trudnego dla niego wieczoru. Dalszy ciąg wydarzeń thumb|left|250px|Trio we Wrzeszczącej ChacieSłysząc uderzenie topora o pieniek Harry, Ron i Hermiona byli pewni, że tym razem nie udało się pomóc i zwierzę zostało zabite. Szli przygnębieni przez błonia, aż nagle szczur Rona, Parszywek, wyrwał się z rąk chłopca i zaczął uciekać. Weasley zdołał go złapać, jednak niespodziewanie stał się celem innego zwierzęcia - wielkiego, czarnego psa. Pies pociągnął Rona za sobą aż pod Wierzbę Bijącą, gdzie razem zniknęli z pola widzenia. Harry i Hermiona od razu rzucili się na pomoc przyjacielowi. Po krótkiej, jednak dość intensywnej walce z Wierzbą Bijącą udało im się dostać do tajemnego tunelu prowadzącego do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. W jednej z izb ku swej uldze ujrzeli Rona, któremu nie stało się nic groźnego. Niestety jednak okazało się, że wpadli w pułapkę - pies, który, jak sądzili, był ponurakiem, okazał się animagiem, w którego zmieniał się poszukiwany od miesięcy Syriusz Black. Harry, który od dawna tłumił swą złość na Blacka od razu rzucił się na niego. W tym momencie zjawił się jednak kolejny gość - Remus Lupin. Harry, Ron i Hermiona, pewni, że nauczyciel przyszedł im na ratunek, nie mogli uwierzyć, gdy ten życzliwie przywitał się z Syriuszem Blackiem. Potok słów, które padały od nich obu niewiele wyjaśniały, dlatego Lupin postanowił wyłożyć wszystko Harry'emu. Niespodziewanie do Wrzeszczącej Chaty zakradł się ktoś jeszcze - Sebverus Snape, pragnący schwytać Blacka. Harry, który powoli zaczął wierzyć w historię Remusa, rozbroił Snape'a i nakazał Lupinowi wszystko wyjaśnić. Remus opowiedział, że to Peter Pettigrew zdradził rodziców Harry'ego, nie Syriusz. Udowadniając swoją teorię zmusił animaga do ukazania swojej prawdziwej postaci. Tak oto przed wszystkimi zebranymi stanął Peter Pettigrew. thumb|232px|Przerażenie przed wilkołakiem Mimo zdrady i tchórzostwa Harry uznał, że Pettigrew nie zasługuje na śmierć, a jego ojciec na pewno nie chciałby, aby jego przyjaciele zostali mordercami. Postanowiono więc przetransportować Petera do zamku, aby prawda została wyjawiona przed wszystkimi. Niestety, kiedy tylko wyłonili się z tunelu, Remus Lupin zaczął przemieniać się w wilkołaka. Wszyscy skupieni na tym wydarzeniu nie spostrzegli, że Pettigrew chwycił różdżkę, przemienił się w szczura i uciekł. Dementorzy, cały czas obecni w okolicach zamku, zaatakowali Syriusza nad jeziorem. Harry, który uczył się obrony przed nimi próbował wyczarować patronusa, jednak bez powodzenia. Ostatkiem sił ujrzał, jak na drugim brzegu ktoś wyczarowuje patronusa - jelenia, i zemdlał. Zmieniacz Czasu Hermiony thumb|left|246px|Zmieniacz czasu HermionyUcieczka Petera Pettigrew pozbawiła jakiegokolwiek dowodu w sprawie niewinności Blacka. Syriusz został zamknięty w jednej z wież, gdzie oczekiwał na wykonanie wyroku - pocałunku dementora. Harry obudził się w skrzydle szpitalnym i z przykrością przyjął wieści o Syriuszu Blacku. Niespodziewanie do szpitala wkroczył dyrektor, który, zagadkowo, przekazał przyjaciołom pewne instrukcje. Hermiona, która jako jedyna od razu zrozumiała, co ma na myśli Dembledore, przeniosła się w czasie razem z Harrym. Ron, ranny w nogę, pozostał w szpitalnym łóżku. Dzięki zmieniaczowi czasu Harry i Hermiona cofnęli się do momentu, w którym Hardodziob spokojnie siedział przed chatką Hagrida. Korzystając ze wskazówki udzielonej przez dyrektora zakradli się do chaty gajowego i uwolnili hipogryfa. Następnie czekali na dalszy przebieg wydarzeń. Kiedy Harry ujrzał, że na drugim brzegu jeziora leży jego nieprzytomny ojciec chrzestny, a dookoła zbiera się coraz więcej dementorów, nie waha się i wyczarowuje patronusa - jelenia, ratując życie Syriuszowi i sobie z przeszłości. Harry i Hermiona uwalniają Syriusza, który obiecuje utrzymywać kontakt z Harrym i odlatuje na hipogryfie. Czwarty rok Wakacje 1994 thumb|224px|List MollyAkcja rozpoczyna się pewnego poranka, kiedy Harry obudził się z piekącą blizną. Chłopiec miał dziwny sen, z którego wynikało, że Voldemort ma zamiar powrócić i odzyskać swą moc. Harry zaniepokojony tym snem postanowił napisać o nim do ojca chrzestnego - Syriusza. Tego samego dnia podczas śniadania Harry otrzymał list od Molly Weasley. Koperta była zaklejona w całości znaczkami, co nie uszło uwadze wuja Vernona. Molly zaprosiła Harry'ego do Nory, żeby razem z rodziną Weasleyów pojechał na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu. Wuj Vernon po krótkiej namowie zgadza się na wyjazd Harry'ego, głównie po to, aby nie musieć spędzać z nim reszty wakacji. Szczęśliwy Harry wbiega do swojego pokoju, gdzie czeka na niego Świstoświnka − sówka Rona, która także przyniosła list. Harry dowiedział się, że nazajutrz o piątej Weasleyowie przybędą, aby zabrać go do Nory. Następnego dnia Harry długo wyczekuje przyjazdu Weasleyów. Zaczyna się niepokoić, kiedy ci się spóźniają. Ron, bliźniacy i ich ojciec wybrali iście czarodziejską komunikację - postanowili dostać się do domu Dursleyów przez kominek. Niestety, Artur nie przewidział, że kominek w salonie wujostwa Harry'ego będzie zamurowany i posiada elektryczny wkład. Cała sytuacja wymagała wyjścia awaryjnego - Artur, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Vernona, był zmuszony zburzyć na chwilę ścianę. Czarodzieje najszybciej jak to możliwe chcieli opuścić dom mugoli, jednak wybuchło kolejne zamieszanie - Dudley zjadł gigantojęzyczne toffi upuszczone "niechcący" przez bliźniaków. Pan Weasley zareagował natychmiast i udało mu się opanować sytuację, jednak po dotarciu do Nory nie krył swojego niezadowolenia z zachowania synów. Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu thumb|left|206px|Harry, Hermiona i Weasleyowie na mistrzostwach świataGdy nadszedł przez wszystkich oczekiwany dzień rozgrywek, wszyscy musieli wstać bardzo wcześnie rano, aby zdążyć na świstoklik Oprócz Weasleyów i ich gości na ten sam świstoklik podążali mieszkający niedaleko Cedrik Diggory i jego ojciec, co nie spodobało się bliźniakom, którzy cały czas mieli żal o przegrany z Puchonami mecz quidditcha w zeszłym roku. Harry i Hermiona pierwszy raz podróżowali świstoklikiem i nie uznali tej formy podróżowania za najwygodniejszą. Po dotarciu na miejsce wszyscy udali się na pole namiotowe, gdzie pan Weasley miał niemałe problemy z posługiwaniem się mugolskimi pieniędzmi. Weasleyowie następnie rozbili namiot, który z zewnątrz wyglądał bardzo zwyczajnie, jednak po wejściu do środka okazywał się sporym pomieszczeniem mieszkalnym. Harry, Ron i Hermiona jeszcze przed meczem udali się na zakupy, podczas których kupili wiele pamiątek i przydatnych do oglądania gadżetów. Następnie wszyscy udali się na stadion. Weasleyowie mieli miejsca w loży honorowej, gdzie widok na mecz był najlepszy. Stadion quidditcha był bardzo okazały i nowoczesny. Jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem meczu widzowie mogli podziwiać prezentację obu drużyn. Wynik meczu był bardzo nieprzewidywalny. Irlandia wygrała, chociaż to Wiktor Krum złapał znicza. Mroczny Znak thumb|Atak Śmierciożerców na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu.Wśród radosnych śpiewów i okrzyków, czarodzieje wracają do namiotów i kładą się spać. Jednakże w środku nocy, Harry i inni zostają raptownie wybudzeni. Słychać wrzaski i tupot nóg. Pan Weasley nakazuje najmłodszym czarodziejom ukryć się w lesie, a wraz z nim zostają Bill, Charlie i Percy. Po drodze Harry dostrzegł tłum zamaskowanych i zakapturzonych czarodziejów sunących przed siebie z wyciągniętymi różdżkami. przewracają napotkane po drodze namioty, a nad nimi unoszą się cztery postacie - rodzina mugola Robertsa, właściciela pola kempingowego - ośmieszane i poniżane przez swoich oprawców. Ministerstwo wkracza do akcji, ale boi się użyć zaklęć, które sprawiłyby, że Robertsowie spadną na ziemię. thumb|left|223px|Atak ŚmierciożercówW lesie Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że zgubił różdżkę. Młodzi czarodzieje docierają na małą polankę i tam siadają. Nagle pośród drzew słyszą czyjeś kroki, rozglądają się wokół siebie, lecz nikogo nie spostrzegają. Do ich uszu dociera głos wypowiadający zaklęcie i na niebie pojawia się czaszka, jakby utkana z gwiazd, a spomiędzy jej szczęk wysuwa się wąż. Wszędzie wokół słychać wrzaski paniki. Hermiona podrywa się do ucieczki, tłumacząc, że to co zobaczyli, to Mroczny Znak, znak Voldemorta. W tym momencie wokół nich pojawiają się czarodzieje z Ministerstwa miotając zaklęciami oszałamiającymi. Jednym z nich jest Bartemiusz Crouch, który oskarża trójkę młodych czarodziejów o wyczarowanie Znaku. W tym czasie Amos Diggory znajduje za drzewami bezwładną Mrużkę, skrzatkę pana Croucha. Twierdzi, że thumb|220px|Panika na mistrzostwachstworzenie miało w ręku różdżkę. Postanawia więc przywrócić jej świadomość i zapytać o przebieg wydarzeń. Skrzatka zaprzecza jakoby miała cokolwiek wspólnego z wyczarowaniem Znaku. Bartemiusz Crouch idzie jeszcze raz przeczesać las, ale niczego nie znajduje. W różdżce trzymanej przez pana Diggory'ego, Harry rozpoznaje swoją własność. Pan Diggory próbuje jednak wymusić na Mrużce przyznanie się do winy. Pan Crouch odbiera to jako atak na swoją osobę, gdyż takie insynuacje sugerują, że to on nauczył skrzata czarnomagicznego zaklęcia. Mimo wszystko postanawia ukarać Mrużkę za nieposłuszeństwo i zwalnia ją ze służby. Czarodzieje zaczynają się rozchodzić. W namiocie Harry, Hermiona, Ron i pan Weasley streszczają przebieg zdarzeń pozostałym, a z relacji Billa wynika, że wszyscy z zamaskowanego tłumu zdeportowali się zaraz po pojawieniu się Mrocznego Znaku. Pada podejrzenie, że byli to zwolennicy Voldemorta, nazywający siebie śmierciożercami. Po zakończeniu rozmowy wszyscy kładą się spać, a Harry znów myśli o swojej bolącej bliźnie. Turniej Trójmagiczny W 1994 roku, Hogwart gościł Turniej Trójmagiczny, międzyszkolne zawody, które próbowano reaktywować po latach przerwy. W Turnieju brały udział trzy szkoły: Hogwart, Akademia Beauxbatons i Durmstrang, znany ze swojej tolerancji dla nauczania czarnej magii. Zawodnicy mieli zostać wybrani przez niezależnego sędziego - Czarę Ognia. Profesor Dumbledore nakreślił wokół Czary linię wieku, aby osoby nie mające siedemnastu lat, nie mogły się zgłosić do zawodów. Każda szkoła miała mieć jednego reprezentanta, lecz ku zdumieniu wszystkich, Czara wyrzuciła cztery kartki z nazwiskami. Oprócz tej głównej informacji Hogwart poznał nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią - Alastora Moody'ego. Był to emerytowany auror, przeczulony na punkcie zła. Szalonooki - tak go nazywano z powodu jego wielkiego oka, które widziało np. przez ściany wypełnił połowę cel w Azkabanie. Życie w szkole Alastor Moody był nauczycielem twardych reguł. Trio przekonało się o tym fakcie, kiedy Draco Malfoy zdenerwowany rzucił zaklęcie w Harry'ego. Strumień światła chybił, ale przy incydencie był Moody. Zamienił on Malfoya w fretkę i było by z nim źle, gdyby nie przybyła w samą porę Minerwa McGonagall. Alastor na pierwszej lekcji demonstrował uczniom czwartej klasy Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne, a potem rzucał na studentów klątwe Imperius. Oparł się mu tylko jeden uczeń - Harry Potter. Moody wydawołoby się, że troszczy się o studentów dając im książki, które mogą się przydać. Tak było w przypadku Neville'a Longbottom, który zaczytywał się w tomie porzyczonym od Alastora. Z późniejszych wydarzeń wynikało, że to była część ogromnego spisku. Syriusz odpisuje Harry'emu, że informacja, o bolącej bliźnie jest bardzo ważna i postanawia powrócić na północ. Trapi to bardzo bohatera, ponieważ boi się, że ojciec chrzestny może wpaść w ręce aurorów. Wysłał, więc kolejny list z informacją, że nie musi wracać, poniewż ból blizny musiał być tylko złudzeniem. Delegacje i Czara Ognia thumb|left|Delegacja BeaxbatomsSyriusz wysyła do Harry'ego list, w którym mówi, że dobrze się ukrył i żeby na bieżąco informował go co się dzieje w Hogwarcie. Wszyscy uczniowie byli pod wrażeniem, kiedy do Hogwartu przybyły delegacje z innych szkół - Beauxbatons i Durmstrang. Ku zdziwiemiu Harry'ego i wielu studentów w reprezentacji Durmstangu pojawil się bułgarski szukający Wiktor Krum. Delegacja z Beauxbatoms wkroczyła dumnie. Wszyscy odziani byli w niebieskie szaty. Durmstang przybył w podwodnym statku, a francuska akademia Beaubatoms wybrała karocę zaprzężoną w abraksany. Nastał pamiętny dzień wyboru reprezentantów szkół w Turnieju Trójmagiczny. Harry siedział na swoim miejscu z ciekawością potrząc na wybranych uczestników: Cedrika Diggory'ego z Hogwartu, Fleur Delecour z Beauxbatoms oraz Wiktora Kruma z Durmstangu. Jednak niespodziewanie Czara Ognia buchnęła jeszcze raz i z płomienia wydobyło się jeszce jedno nazwisko - Harry Potter. Wiele głosów było za niedopuszczeniem Pottera do zmagań z powodu wieku, oraz pytania: Czemu Hogwart może wystawiać dwóch reprezentantów.Główne sprzeciwy należały do Maxime i Karkarowa. Po długich naradach komisja roztrzygnęła, że Harry będzie uczestniczyć w Turnieju, co dla chłopca nie było takim miłym zadaniem jak innych. Kiedy Harry wraca do pokoju wspólnego Gryfoni są wniebowzięci oraz zaskoczeni sposobem pokonania przez Pottera lini wieku. Nikt nie podejrzewał, że Harry wcale tego nie zrobił. Jeszcze większym zaskoczeniem dla Pottera była obraza Rona, który stwierthumb|Wrzucanie kartek do Czary Ogniadził, że jemu o takim wydarzeniu mógłby się dowiedzieć. Na próżno były próby wyjaśnienia całego zajścia, ponieważ Ron nie wierzył Harry'emu. Większość szkoły obraziła się na Pottera. Nie tylko Puchoni i jak zawsze Ślizgoni, ale nie mający żadnych powodów do tego Krukoni. Ron nie rozmawiał z Harrym, a on sam spędzał czas prawie tylko z Hermioną. Jeszcze jedną osób po Hermionie, w której Harry widział osobę, do której mógł się zwierzyć był Syriusz. Napisał do niego list informujący o całym zajściu. Black powiedział, aby Harry nie spał w nocy 22 listopada. Jednym z wielu problemów Pottera było zachowanie Rity Skeeter, która zmusiła go do wywiadu do Proroka Codziennego. Jest w nim wiele fałszywych informacji, które wypisywałothumb|left|Wymuszony wywiad Rity z Harrym samopiszące pióro Skeeter. Było to niezmiernie dołujące, ponieważ artykuł w gazecie ujanił, że Harry dalej płacze za swoimi rodzicami i różne inne brednie. Dało to możliwość licznych złośliwości ze strony Ślizgonów oraz Severusa Snape'a. W ten sam dzień miało miejsce sprawdzanie różdżek przez Ollivandera. Hagrid pthumb|Harry i Czara Ogniaowiedział, aby o północy Harry zjawił się pod jego chatką pod peleryną - niewidką. Wspomniał iż chce mu pokazać coś wspaniałego. Tak więc Potter przyszedł na wyznaczone miejsce. Rubeus na początku poszedł po Madame Olimpię Maximę, a potem szedł do pewnego miejsca. Harry poznał z czym będą się mierzyć uczestnicy Turnieju Trójmagicznego - były to smoki. Potter spieszył się do pokoju wspólnego, tam też kazał mu być Syriusz w tym dniu o północy. Harry nie musi długo czekać, gdy przybiega głowa Syriusza już jest w kominku. Ktoś idzie, dlatego Black pospiesznie przerywa połączenie. Okazuje się, że to Ron. Między chłopcami jeszcze bardziej się pogorszą, ponieważ znowu się pokłócili. Pierwsze zadanie thumb|left|225px|Pierwsze zadanieHarry powiedział Cedrikowi o smokach. Alastor Moody podpowiedział Potterowi, aby wykorzystał do zadania swój największy talent. W dzień zadania Harry musiał walczyć z Rogogonem Węgierskim. Był jednak dobrze przygotowany do tego starcia. Długo ćwiczył z Hermioną zaklęcie przywołujące, aż wreszcie umiał je do perfekcjii. Kiedy stanął oko w oko ze smokiem przywołał swoją miotłę Błyskawicę. Chodziło mu o to, żeby zdobyć Złote Jajo. Po pięknych wyczynach w powietrzu Harry wylądował ze Jajem na Ziemi. Ludo thumb|Harry podczas pierwszego zadaniaBagman podczas komentowania występu powiedział o Harrym, że lata lepiej niż Krum. Każdy z sędziów ocenił odpowiednio występ, czyli dał bardzo wysokie noty, lecz Harry nie przeskoczył Wiktora Kruma (zremisował) - z powodu za niskiej oceny Igora Karkarowa, który dał 10 Krumowi, którego występ nie należał do dobrych.Następnie do namiotu wpadł Ron i Hermiona. Weasley zachowywał się jak gdyby nigdy nic i tych dwoje chłopców pogodziło się. Harry, po zrobieniu zadania, napisał do Syriusza list, że dobrze przeszedł Turniejowe Zadanie. Między zadaniami thumb|left|Przed balemNa czym polegało następne zadanie, mieli odnaleźć odpowiedź sami zawodnicy na podstawie złotego jaja. Tymczasem Hermiona założyła WESZ - stowarzyszenie, które miało wyzwolić skrzaty domowe. Było to dla Rona i Harry'ego głupim pomysłem, ale dla świętego spokoju zapisali się do projektu. Na opiece nad magicznymi stworzeniami większość uczniów przeklinało Hagrida, który wprowadził sklątki tylnowybuchowe. Tradycją Turnieju Trójmagicznego był Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Harry miał zamiar zaprosić swoją nową miłość Cho Chang, lecz ona oznajmiło mu, że już jest zajęta. Zaprosił ją bowiem Cedrik Diggory. Kiedy wrócił raczej w ponurym nastroju zobaczył Rona, który nie mógł dojść do siebie po próbie zaproszenia Fleur Delecour. W końcu Weasley odkrył, że Hermiona jest dziewczyną i powiedział, aby poszła na bal z Harrym. Ta jednak oznajmiła, że już kogoś ma, ale nie zdradzała kogo. Ostatecznie Harry zaprosił Parvati thumb|244px|Na baluPatil, a ta powiedziała, że jej siostra bliźniaczka nie ma partnera i może pójść na zabawę z Ronem. Kiedy nastał dzień balu. Harry dostał list od Syriusza z gratulacjami po walce z rogogonem. Na balu Harry musi wyjść pierwszy razem z pozostałymi reprezentantami. Niespodziewanie okazuje się, że Hermiona tańczy z zakochanym w niej Wiktorze Krumie. Cedrik Diggory przyszedł na bal z piękną Cho, a Fleur wybrała szalenie szczęśliwego Rogera Daviesa. Na początek tańczyli na parkiecie tylko reprezentanci, lecz potem wyszły pozostałe pary. Ron był lekko naburmuszony z powodu, że Hermiona tańczy z Krumem, ostatecznie on i Harry postanawiają się przejść. Podczas przechadzki słyszą głosy Karkarowa i Snape'a, pierwszy mówi, że wyraźnie się coś święci, a drugi radzi mu, żeby wyjechał. Chłopcy podsłuchują potem rozmowę Olimpii Maxime i Rubeusa Hagrida, którzy stanowili parę podczas balu. Hagrid powiedział, że nigdy jeszce nie spotkał kogoś takiego jak on - półolbrzyma. Na koniec balu Cedrik rzekł do Harry'ego, aby poszedł wykąpać się w łazience prefektów i wziął jajo. {C}Rita Skeeter w najnowszym wydaniu Proroka Codziennego ujawnia, że Hagrid jest niebezpieczny i nieprzewidywalny na podstawie wywiadu z nim. Zamieszcza też notatkę, że Rubeus jest półolbrzymem. Gajowy całkowicie się załamuje i rezygnuje z posady. Trio odwiedziło Hagrida, lecz nikt nie otworzył drzwi, następnej soboty Harry, Ron i Hermiona poszli do Hogsmeade mając nadzieję na pogawędkę z Hagridem. Potter spotkał Ludo Bagmana, który oferował pomoc w zagadce złotego jaja. W końcu przy kolejnej próbie trio weszło do chatki Hagrida. Otworzył im Albus Dumbledore, który także stwierdził, że Rubeus powinien wrócić na stanowisko nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Od Molly Weasley dostał Ciasteczka miętowe Zagadka Złotego Jaja thumb|left|219pxHarry trochę się lękał, że nie znajdzie odpowiedzi na zagadkę złotego jaja. Spróbował sposobu, który podpowiedział mu Cedrik Diggory - poszedł do łazienki prefektów pod peleryną niewidką uzbrojony w Mapę Huncwotów. Tam otworzył jajo, ale efekt był taki sam, jak zawsze - jajo zaczęło potwornie hałasować. Zjawiła się Jęcząca Marta i kazała Potterowi otworzyć jajko pod wodą - powiedziała, że tak zrobił Cedrik. Okazało się, że to słuszna decyzja - Harry zanurkował i usłyszał piękny głos trytonów. Z treści piosenki wywnioskował, że musi uratować coś cennego z hogwarckiego jeziora. Harry kiedy wracał do dormitorium zauważył na Mapie Huncwotów kropkę z napisem Barty Crouch, zdziwiło to Pottera, ponieważ słyszał o tajemniczej chorobie Croucha. Na tyle zapatrzył się w mapę, że zapomniał o stopniu - pułapce. Potknął się i wyleciało mu jajo hałasując na cały zamek. Przybył Filch przekonany, że to sprawka Irytka, ale się zawiódł. Następną osobą, która przyszła był Severus Snape, który zauważając jajo, stwierdził, że musi tu być Harry Potter, nie podejrzewając innych reprezentantów. Wyrzucony ze swoich zajęć przyszedł Alastor Moody i uratował Harry'ego z opresji przy okazji pożyczając Mapę Huncwotów. Drugie zadanie thumb|204px|Harry w wodzieHarry wysył list do Syriusza, a ten w odpowiedzi pisze tylko, żeby mu podał datę najbliższej wycieczki do Hogsmeade. Podczas obmyślania przez trio co mają zrobić przyszli Fred i George i kazali Ronowi i Hermionie udać się do McGonagall. Potter zostaje sam. Pogodził się z myślą, ż nie wystąpi w drugim zadaniu. W środku nocy Harry'ego budzi Zgredek podsuwając Potterowi skrzeloziele, ukradzione z gabinetu Snape'a. Harry odkrywa też, że zaspał. W drugim zadaniu chodziło o wyłowienie z wody swoich przyjaciół i bliskich. Reprezentanci mieli na to godzinę. Harry połknął skrzeloziele i ku jemu zdziwieniu miał skrzele i płetwy. Popłynął szybko walcząc z druzgotkami. W końcu trafił do stada trytonów, z których miał wziąść jedną osobę, był pierwszy. Jednak Potter za bardzo się bał, że ofiary pozostaną tu na zawsze, dlatego poczekał aż Krum zabierze Hermionę, Cedrik Cho Chang. Wreszcie Harry zabrał Rona oraz Gabrielle Delecour, ponieważ widział, że Fleur już nie nadpłynie. Z trudnością wypłynął z jeziora. Za szlachetność jury podwyższyli Potterowi noty, a Fleur była mu bardzo wdzięczna za wydostanie z jeziora siostry. Trzecie zadanie odbyło się 24 czerwca. Drugi semestr - życie w szkole thumb|left|206px|Harry, Hermiona i RitaRita Skeeter napisała w tygodniku Czarownica, że Hermiona zdradza Pottera z Wiktorem Krumem, dlatego też zaczęła dostawać listy od swoich antyfanek. Harry po kolejnej niemiłej lekcjii elisirów podsłuchuje rozmowę Karkarowa i Snape'a. Dyrektor Durmstangu wpada przestraszony pokazując Severusowi Mroczny Znak na swoim przedramieniu. Po tym jak Harry dostał list od Syriusza odiwedza go w grocie w Hogsmeade. Rozmawiają na wiele tematów. Trio dowiaduje się, że Barty Crouch Senior wpakował swojego własnego syna do Azkabanu. Syriusz był bardzo zdziwiony, kiedy się dowiedział, że Karkarow pokazywał coś Snape'owi na ramieniu. Ponadto Harry opowiada Blackowi o nocnych wędrówkach Croucha jakie zauważył na Mapie Huncwotów. Tymczasem jeszcze nie znaleziono zaginionej Berty Jorkins. Minerwa McGonagall kazała Harry'emu przyjść wieczorem pewnego dnia na stadion quidditcha, gdzie miał się dowiedzieć na czym będzie polegało ostatnie zadanie - był to labirynt. W środku był umieszczony Puchar Turnieju Trójmagicznego, ale na początku trzeba było przejść wszystkie pułapki. W powrotnej drodze do Pottera przychodzi Krum z pytaniem jak wyglądają jego stosunki z Hermioną. Harry powiedział, że właściwie się tylko przyjaźnią. Nagle z krzaków wyłania się Barty Crouch Senior i mówi, że zrobił coś bardzo głupiego. Ignorował Harry'ego i Kruma mówiąc jakby do siebie, czasem do Percy'ego Weasleya, którego wcale tam nie było. Na końcu Potter po prośbach Croucha wzywa Albusa Dumbledore'a. Po przybyciu stwierdzono, że Wiktor Krum został napadnięty, a Crouch zbiegł. Po pewnym czasie Harry dostaje list od Syriusza z ostrzeżeniem przed wychodzeniem wieczorami z zamku. Potem zasypia na wróżbiarstwie. Śni mu się, że Voldemort mówi do Glizdogona, że jego błąd jeszcze wszystkiego nie zepsuł, ale musi zostać ukarany. Kiedy się budzi profesor Trelawney pozwala wyjść Potterowi, który skierował się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Czeka chwilkę przed drzwiami słysząc rozmowę Albusa, Szalonookiego oraz Knota na temat Croucha. Gdy czarodzieje wyszli Dumbledore każe Harry'emu poczekać, a sam wychodzi zbadać równe miejsca, gdzie był Crouch. Tknięty pokusą Potter wchodzi do myślodsiewni. Szybko uświadamia sobie, że sytuacja, w której się znalazł jest czyimś wspomnieniem. W starej sali Wizengamotu, gdzie Dumbledore był sędzią Harry zobaczył jak zostają wprowadzeni do pomieszcenia czterej czarodziej oskarżeni o bycie śmierciożercami i o torturowanie Franka i Alicjii Longbottomów. Crouch skazuje na Azkaban swojego syna. Następnie wspomnienie zmienia się i widać Karkarowa, który przysięga, że Snape jest śmierciożercą, jednak wstaje Dumbledore i mówi, że ufa Severusowi. Następnie przybywa realistyczny Albus i zabiera Harry'ego. Mówi, że każdego by ciekawość przemogła i zajrzałby do misy. Potter opowiedział profesorowi o swoim śnie, a on stwierdził, że Harry i Voldemort są w jakiś sposób powiązani. Trzecie zadanie Trzecie i ostatnie zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego polegało na byciu pierwszym przy pucharze. Po drodze na uczestników czyhały rozmaite pułapki. Harry natknął się na sfinksa, dziwaczną mgięłkę, sklątkę tylnowybuchową oraz wielkiego pająka. On i Cedrik jednocześnie wbiegli do labiryntu, bo mieli tyle samo punktów. Razem przetrwali także do końca. W środku labiryntu czekał puchar. Diggory i Potter dotknęli drogocennej nagrody. Okazało się, że to świstoklik. Odrodzenie thumb|208px|Harry na cmentarzuHarry i Cedrik przenieśli się na cmentarz w Little Hagleton. Znajdował tam się już Peter Pettigrew z zawiniątkiem, którym okazał się Voldemort oraz wielkim kotłem. Napoczątku Pettigrew zabił Cedrika. Potem zaczął dodawać do wywaru różnych składników - kawałek swojego wiernego sługi, kości ojca, krew wroga oraz oczywiście pokaleczoną duszę Riddle'a. Tak więc Harry był świadkiem jak Lord Voldemort odzyskałswoje ciało. Przybyli śmierciożercy - ci, którzy nie byli w Azkabanie. thumb|left|261px|Priori IncantatemVoldemort stanął do pojedynku z Harrym Potterem, w którym doszło do bardzo rzadko spotykanego efektu Prior Incantatem - było to połączenie się dwóch różdżek o tych samych rdzeniach. Na promieniu zaklęć tworzyły się paciorki, a Harry słyszał śpiew feniksa, który dodawał mu otuchy. Potter rzucił zaklęcie ''Expelliarmus, które dosłownie siłowało się z klątwą Avada Kedavra. Lord Voldemort wyraźnie się przestraszył, kiedy z jego różdżki wyłaniały się jego najnowsze ofiary - Cedrik, Frank Bryce, oraz Potterowie. W końcu zaklęcie przestało działać, a Harry uciekł szybko do świstoklika, ciągnąc ciało Diggory'ego. Przesłuchanie Croucha thumb|Po trzecim zadaniu Harry i CrouchOd razu po przybyciu cała szkoła zobaczyła, że Cedrik nie żyje. Alastor Moody, przywlókł Harry'ego do pustej klasy. {C}Moody zabiera chłopca do swojego gabinetu. Po drodze Harry relacjonuje mu wydarzenia z cmentarza, zaznaczając, że w zamku jest śmierciożerca, który wrzucił jego nazwisko do Czary Ognia. Moody stwierdza, że to on jest tym śmierciożercą. On też nakłonił Hagrida, by pokazał Harry'emu smoki, powstrzymał innych od zdobycia pucharu przed Harrym. Moody chce zamordować czarodzieja, ale do akcji wkraczają Dumbledore, McGonagall i Snape, którzy oszałamiają śmierciożercę. Dyrektor przekazuje nauczycielom instrukcje i otwiera kufer Szalonookiego. Wewnątrz znajduje się prawdziwy Alastor Moody, uśpiony i wynędzniały. Wracają Minerwa i Severus wraz z Mrużką. Oszołomiony śmierciożerca zaczyna się przemieniać - ustaje działanie Eliksiru Wielosokowego, który nieustannie zażywał - i oczom zgromadzonych ukazuje się syn Bartemiusza Croucha, noszący zresztą to samo imię, co ojciec. Dumbledore podaje Barty'emu eliksir o nazwie Veritaserum, otrzeźwia go i przeprowadza z nim rozmowę. thumb|left|Przesłuchanie Barty'egoGdy Barty trafił do Azkabanu, jego matka była umierająca. Jej ostatnim życzeniem było, aby Crouch Sr uwolnił ich syna. Wypiła więc Eliksir Wielosokowy i dała się zamknąć w więzieniu jako jej syn, podczas gdy Barty Jr wyszedł na wolność przyjmując w ten sam sposób jej postać. Ojciec podporządkował sobie syna zaklęciem Imperius, z czasem jednak Barty zaczął mu się opierać i planować powrót do Czarnego Pana. Opiekowała się nim Mrużka, która namówiła Croucha seniora, by pozwolił synowi obejrzeć finał mistrzostw świata w quidditchu. Siedząc pod peleryną-niewidką w loży honorowej, Barty ukradł Harry'emu różdżkę. Gdy śmierciożercy zaczęli znęcać się nad mugolami, pobiegł do lasu i wyczarował Mroczny Znak. Mrużka użyła jednak własnych czarów i przywiązała Barty'ego do siebie, dlatego gdy na polanie zjawili się czarodzieje miotający zaklęciami oszałamiającymi, któryś z uroków trafił ich obojga. Gdy Crouch senior usłyszał, że znaleziono Mrużkę, poszedł przeszukać krzaki i tam wymacał syna. Rzucił na niego zaklęcie Imperius i sprowadził do domu. Któregoś razu przybył do niego Glizdogon wraz z Lordem Voldemortem. Podporządkowali sobie Croucha seniora i wtajemniczyli Barty'ego w swój plan. Miał bezpiecznie przeprowadzić Harry'ego przez turniej i dopilnować by on pierwszy dotknął pucharu, thumb|Harry pod koniec rokuktóry przedtem Barty miał zamienić w świstoklik. Potem napadli Moody'ego i zamknęli go w kufrze, wciąż utrzymując przy go życiu, by móc tworzyć Eliksir Wielosokowy. To Barty włamał się w nocy do gabinetu Snape'a, by wykraść potrzebny mu składnik. Jednakże Crouch senior po jakimś czasie zaczął opierać się zaklęciu i wyruszył go Hogwartu. Barty widział go na Mapie Huncwotów i gdy Harry pobiegł po Dumbledore'a, Barty oszołomił Kruma, zabił ojca, przetransmutował ciało w kość i zakopał w grządce Hagrida. Crouch został skazany na pocałunek dementora. Harry oddał całą nagrodę (1000 galeonów) Fredowi i George'owi Weasleyom na rozkręcenie biznesu swoimi produktami. Piąty rok Wakacje 1995 thumb|left|Atak dementoraPowrót Voldemorta został zatuszowany przez Ministerstwo. Harry spędził wakacje u wujostwa, z niecierpliwością wypatrując śladów działalności Voldemorta i czekając na reakcję Ministerstwa. Pewnego wieczora, gdy wracał ze swoim kuzynem Dudleyem do domu, zaatakowali ich dementorzy. Harry ocalił siebie i Dudleya, używając zaklęcia patronusa, którego nauczył się na trzecim roku. Następnie przybyła pani Figg i powiedziała Potterowi, by jeszcze nie chował różdżki. Okazało się, że staruszka jest charłaczką. Kiedy wrócił dostał list i wyrzucili go ze szkoły. Następuje chmara listów, z których w końcu wynika, że Potter ma stawić się na przesłuchanie w Ministerstwie Magii pod koniec wakacji. Po Harry'ego do Dursleyów przybyli członkowie Zakonu Feniksa - nowo reaktywowanego stowarzyszenia do walki z Lordem Voldemortem. W kwaterze głównej Zakonu Feniksa czekali na Harry'ego już Weasleyowie oraz Hermiona Granger, na których Potter nakrzyczał, kiedy mu powiedzieli, że dla Harry'ego by było najlepiej zostać w domu, tak będzie bezpieczniej. Potter spotkał się z Syriuszem Blackiem, swoim ojcem thumb|Harry i Artur jadą do Ministerstwachrzestnym. Musiał spędzać tam czas głównie na sprzątaniu, aby unormalnić trochę dom. Była to bowiem dawna siedziba rodu Blacków, którzy uważali, że liczy się tylko czystą krew. W dzień przesłuchania Artur Weasley zabrał Pottera do Ministerstwa na przesłuchanie. Okazało się, że odbędzie się w starej sali Wizangamotu, Czarosądzie. Sędzią był Korneliusz Knot, który ostatecznie oczyścił Harry'ego ze wszystkich zarzutów. Artur był bardzothumb|left|195px|Przesłuchanie zdziwiony, kiedy zauważył, że dla Pottera spotkał się cały czarodziejski sąd - Wizengamot. Po pewnym czasie wyszedł Percy ignorując zupełnie Artura. Trwała bowiem kłótnia Percy'ego z rodziną, a szcególnie z ojcem, Arturem. Były prefekt obraził swojego ojca, kiedy ten powiedział mu, że Knot awansował go na pomocnika Ministra tylko dlatego, żeby mieć szpiega w rodzinie. Węszył on i wiedział, że Weasleyowie wierzą Potterowi i Dumbledore'owi. Kiedy Harry wrócił na Grimmauld Place 12 - do kwatery głównej Zakonu Feniksa, jego przyjaciele - Ron i Hermiona byli bardzo szczęśliwy, a bliźniacy z Ginny śpiewali doprowadzając do szału Molly. Kiedy przyszły listy z Hogwartu okazało się, że Hermiona i Ron zostali prefektami, co ten drugi nie przyjął tak dobrze. Harry był trochę przybity, ponieważ myślał, że jeśli ktoś dostanie odznakę to na pewno on. Początek nowego roku W pociągu do Hogwartu Harry poznał Luna Lovegood. Zobaczył też, że powozy do zamku są ciągnięte, przez testale, czarne skrzydlate konie. Luna powiedziała mu, że koniska ciągną wóz już od początku, ale zwierzęta może zobaczyć tylko ten, co widział czyjąś śmierć. Tiara Przydziału jak zawsze pisała nową piosenkę, tym razem pieśń wyraźnie ostrzegała o niebezpieczeństwach czyhających na każdego człowieka. Podczas rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego okazuje się, że Ministerstwo umieściło w szkole swojego człowieka. Tą osobą była Dolores Umbridge, która miała nauczać obrony przed czarną magią. Wprowadziła ona w nauczaniu swojego przedmiotu nową zasadę, polegającą na nauczaniu teorii i thumb|234px|Szlaban u Dolores Umbridgecałkowitemu odrzuceniu zajęć praktycznych. Właśnie dlatego, Harry zasłużył sobie pierwszy szlaban. Kłócił się z Umbridge, że Voldemort powrócił i, że obrona przed czarną magią, nie powinna tak wyglądać. Szlaban był wyjątkowo okrutny. Potter musiał przez cały tydzień przepisywać zdania swoją krwią. Hermiona była zszokowana okrutnością Dolores. Umbridge stała się potem wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu. Miała prawo zwalniać nauczycieli, lub umieszczać ich na warunkowym. Przy każdym profesorze składała wizytę na lekcji. Percy napisał do Rona list gratulacyjny, że został prefektem. Napisał w nim także, żeby lepiej przestał zadawać się z Potterem. Ron zupełnie się nie przejął słowami brata. Dolores zabezpieczyła też wszystkie kominki w Hogwarcie oprócz swojego własnego i przechwycała sowy. Głównym celem było nadal schwytanie Syriusza Blacka. Black pojawił się kiedyś w kominku Gryffindoru jeszcze przed jego zablokowaniem. Wyśledziła go Dolores i prawie schwytała. Istotnym powodem do zmartwień było, dla trio, że Hagrida nie było w chatce i nie wracał. Gwardia Dumbledore'a thumb|left|191px|Gwardia Dumbledore'aZa namowami Hermiony Harry stworzył Gwardię Dumbledore'a. Członków sam uczył różnych zaklęć. Pierwsze spotkanie miało miejsce w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem, gdzie wymyślono nazwę i podpisano listę. Pierwsze spotkanie, na którym uczestnicy ćwiczyli odbyło się w Pokoju Życzeń. Pomysł ten podsunął Potterowi Zgredek. Także Hermiona mocno przyczyniła się do organizacji. Skonstruowała magiczne galeony, za pomocą których członkowie GD mogli się porozumiewać. Jedną z rzeczy dla, których organizacja musiała być tajna, było to że nie moża było zakładać stowarzyszeń i nie powiedzieć o tym Wielkiemu Inkwizytorowi, który by na takie spotkania na pewno nie zezwolił. Członkowie bardzo lubili przychodzić na spotkania, uczyli się nowych zaklęć. Dodatkowo Dolores rozważała, czy nie skasować drużyny Gryffindoru w quidditchu. Pożegnanie z quidditchem W pierwszym meczu sezonu Gryffindor wygrywa nad Slytherinem, ale po meczu Draco Malfoy obraża Weasleyów. Malfoy oraz Harry, Fred i George zaczęli bójkę. Jednak Wielki Inkwizytor ją skończył oraz ukarał. Całą trójkę Gryfonów zdyskwalifikował i dał dożywotni zakaz grania w quidditcha. Dolores również zabrała miotły i ukryła w lochach. Nowym szukającym Gryfonów została Ginny Weasley. Misja Hagrida thumb|Harry na piątym rokuTrio było bardzo uszczęśliwione, kiedy dowiedziało się, że Hagrid wrócił. Opowieść Rubeusa była bardzo ciekawa. Sam Hagrid wyglądał okropnie. Powiedział, że poszedł z Olimpią Maxime do olbrzymów, żeby przekabacić ich na dobrą stronę. Pierwszego gurga, już nawrócił, lecz drugiego dnia szef olbrzymów był już martwy. Drugi był mało ufny, a wcześniej przybyli do niego Śmierciożercy. Hagrid musiał uciekać znów do Anglii, ponieważ wycieczka odbyła się aż do Uralu. Atak na Artura Weasleya Lord Voldemort poszukiwał "tajnej broni", która pozwoliłaby mu zwyciężyć tym razem. Według doniesień Zakonu, ukryta była w Departamencie Tajemnic, mieszczącym się w siedzibie Ministerstwa w Londynie. Harry od dłuższego czasu śnił, jak nocą wędruje przez jakiś korytarz. W czasie jednego z takich snów zobaczył, jak Nagini atakuje pana Weasleya. Dzięki szybkiemu powiadomieniu Dumbledore'a, udało się go uratować. To wydarzenie nie obyło się jednak bez negatywnych skutków. Voldemort zrozumiał bowiem, że może wykorzystać to, że Harry może widzieć jego myśli. Artur został zatakowany przed Departamentem Tajemnic. Ciekawe było to, że Harry widział to wszystko we śnie oczami węża. Weasley został przewieziony do Szpitala Świętego Munga. Niedługo potem rodzina postanowiła go tam odwiedzić. Molly zrobiła wielką awanturę swojemu mężowi, kiedy dowiedziała się, że o wykorzystał do leczenia metody mugoli - szwy. Podczas rozważań dorosłych, trio poszło na wyższe piętro do kawiarenki. Po drodze spotkało Gilderoya Lockharta, który mówił swoim dawnym uczniom, że nauczył się pisać. Tymczasem uwagę trio pochłonęli rodzice Neville'a Longbottoma. Tylko Harry wiedział co tak na prawdę przydarzyło się Longbottomom. Obok łóżek był Neville ze swoją babcią, która twierdziła, że jeśli nie powiedział przyjaciołom o tym, to zrobił źle. I wyjaśniła, że to Śmierciożercy skasowali tak mocno pamieć Alicjii i Frankowi, a byli to Lestrangowie razem z Cruchem Juniorem. Neville był bardzo zawstydzony. Babcia Longbottom mówiła, że Neville powinien być dumny z takich rodziców. Na Boże Narodzenie na Grimmauld Place Artur był już w domu i rodzinnie obchodził święto. Lekcje oklumencji thumb|left|183px|Harry na lekcji oklumencjiDumbledore nakazał Snape'owi, żeby spotykał się z Harrym na lekcjach oklumencjii. Były to dla Pottera bardzo męczące chwile. Severus Snape włamywał się do jego umysłu, a on Harry musiał temu w jakiś sposób zapobiec. Harry nienawidził zajęć ze Snape'em zupełnie nie radząc sobie z oklumecją. Były to lekcje przeprowadzane po to, aby udaremnić Voldemortowi włamywanie się do jego głowy. Na domiar złego, gdyby ktoś pytał Harry musiał powiedzieć, że ma z eliksirów korepetycje, ponieważ na przedmiocie bardzo źle sobie radzi. Randka z Cho i ich kłótnia oraz wywiad thumb|261px|Pocałunek Cho z HarrymHarry umówił się z Cho do Hogsmeade na pierwszą randkę. Był w niej bardzo zakochany. Ku jego zdziwieniu bardzo łatwo nawiązał z dziewczyną kontakt. Poszli do bardzo romantycznej herbaciarni, gdzie stolik przed nimi ściskali się Roger Davies z jakąś panną. Potter czuł się bardzo niekomfortowo, brakowało mu tematów do rozmów. Po jakimś czasie, przypomniał sobie, że Hermiona mówiła mu, żeby koniecznie był w Pubie pod Trzema Motłami. Harry pokłócił się z Cho, która była zazdrosna i zerwali ze sobą. Potter w złym humorze poszedł do pubu, gdzie zastał Hermionę z Ritą Skeeter i Luną Lovegood. Rita zaszantażowana, przez Hermionę, że wyjawi jej sekret zgodziła się przeprowadzić wywiad z Harrym o powrocie Voldemorta. Opublikować miało go czasopismo Żongler prowadzone przez Ksenofiliusa Lovegooda. W tym czasie pismo to osiągnęło rekordową sprzedawalność. Każdy chciał przeczytać wywiad. Dolores Umbridge wprowadziła zakaz kupowania ani posiadania Żonglera, ale studenci i tak za pomocą czarów ukrywali kartkę z wywiadem. Dalszy ciąg wydarzeń Hermiona dała Harry'emu radę miłosną, powiedziała, że nie powinien walić prosto z mostu, że musi iść do Hermiony. Gryffindor bez Pottera jako szukającego ma słabą reprezentację. Oklumencja sprawia chłopakowi bardzo duże problemy, ponieważ jakoś nie potrafi oczyścić swojego umysłu. Wielki Inkwizytor zwolnił Sybillę Trelawney. Dolores chciała dać kogoś kogo preferuje Ministerstwo Magii, jednak Dumbledore wyszukuje nowego profesora - centaura Firenzo. Nowy nauczyciel jeszcze bardziej nie przypada do gustu Umbridge. Lekcje z centaurem były bardzo ciekawe, zwłaszcza, że lekcje były w klasie przypominającej naturalne środowisko centaurów - las. Marietta Edgecombe zdradza Gwardię Dumbledore'a, przez co Harry o mało nie wylatuje z Hogwartu. Jednak Kingsley Shacklebolt niepostrzeżenie skasował pamięć Marieccie. Dziewczyna była bardzo zawstydzona, ponieważ na twarzy wyrosły jej krosty z napisem "donosiciel". Powołana przez Umbridge Brygada Inkwizycyjna znajduje w Pokoju Życzeń listę członków GD i wszyscy dostają szlaban. Dumbledore wziął winę na siebie i powiedział, że to on stworzył gwardię. Ministerstwo chciało go aresztować, ale nastraszył ministra twierdząc, że stworzył sobie tajemną grupę, czego obawiał się Knot. Następnie Albus pokonał jednocześnie czterech czarodziejów i zniknął. Nowym dyrektorem Hogwartu ku uciesze Ślizgonów została Dolores Umbridge. Kiedy objęła stanowisko Gryffindor nie miał ani jednego punktu w klasyfikacji Pucharu Domów... Wspomnienie Snape'a thumb|left|214px|OklumencjaPodczas jednej z lekcjii oklumencji Harry nie opanowując ciekawości wszedł do myślodsiewni stojącej w gabinecie Snape'a. Nauczyciel akurat wyszedł, co umożliwiło Harry'emu zagłębienie się w jego wcześniej odsiane wspomnienia. Harry ujrzał młodego Snape'a, a także swojego ojca i jego nieodłącznych przyjaciół: Syriusza, Glizdogona i Lupina. Młody ojciec Harry'ego wyśmiewał się z Severusa, dręczył go używając różnych zaklęć. Swój udział we wspomnieniu miała także matka Harry'ego, która chciała obronić Snape'a. Ten jednak nie był jej wdzięczny i nazwał ją szlamą. Lily odeszła urażona. Chwilę później Snape wyciągnął Harry'ego z myślodsiewni. Był wściekły: wyrzucił Pothumb|Urywek wspomnienia Snape'attera z gabinetu i odmówił prowadzenia kolejnych lekcji. Zakazał także wyjawienia komukolwiek tego, co zobaczył. Harry doznał bolesnego rozczarowania widząc zachowanie ojca. Myślał bowiem, że James chociaż lubił łamać szkolne przepisy, to jednak był chłopcem porządnym i w miarę miłym. Wydarzenia po wspomnieniu Hermiona była oburzona zachowaniem Snape'a. Według niej powinien dalej ćwiczyć oklumencję z Harrym. Oprócz tego Potter porozumiewa się z Syriuszem i Lupinem przez kominek w gabinecie Umbridge. Dawni przyjaciele Jamesa mówią Harry'emu, że nie powinien posądzać ojca za jeden wybryk. Fred i George w Hogwarcie robią bagno, a potem z hukiem kradną swoje miotły i wylatują w bardzo efektowny sposób ze szkoły. Wypuszczają tysiące sztucznych ogni. Odbyły się w Hogwarcie porady zawodowe. Harry powiedział profesor McGonagall, że chciałby zostać aurorem. Profesorka daje mu kilka cennych rad. Quidditch i Graup Ron dostał się do drużyny Gryfonów jako obrońca. Chociaż bardzo mocno się stresował zdołał wygrać mecz i zarobić wiele nowych fanów. Tymczasem w trakcie sportowych zmagań Harry i Hermiona zostają wzięci przez Hagrida. Półolbrzym pokazuje im swojego brata przyrodniego będącego olbrzymem. Nazywa się Graup, a Hagrid przytaszczył go do Zakazanego Lasu z pod Uralu. Chodziło mu o to, aby ktoś się nim zaopiekował kiedy już go zwolnią ze stanowiska nauczyciela. (miał przeczucie, że go zwolnią). Sumy W trakcie SUMów z astronomii wszyscy piątoroczniacy są świadkami walki kilku Aurorów z Ministerstwa Magii oraz Hagrida i profesor McGonagall, którą przewieziono do Szpitala Świętego Munga. Podczas SUMów historii magii Harry miał wizję o Syriuszu, w której ojciec chrzestny jest torturowany w Departamencie Tajemnic. Akcja ratunkowa Harry pobiegł do gabinetu Umbridge, aby sprawdzić czy Syriusz jest w domu przy Grimmauld Place 12, ale Stworek powiedział, że pana w posiadłości nie ma. W rzeczywistości kłamał, ale chłopak dowiedział się o tym potem. Kiedy już miał sprowadzać misję ratunkową Dolores nakryła jego i kilku ludzi, którzy chcieli mu pomóc. Umbridge bardzo chciała dowiedzieć się prawdy, lecz Snape stwierdził, że nie ma już veritaserum. Hermiona powiedziała, że pokaże Wielkiemu Inkwizytorowi tajną broń Dumbledore'a. ''Dziewczyna poszła do Zakazanego Lasu i wciąż kłamała Umbridge (musi być dobrze ukryte, tylko niektórzy są wtajemniczeni). Harry szedł z nimi. Doszli do momentu, gdy centaury ich zaczepiły. Dolores nazwała je mieszańcami, dlatego ją wzięli. thumb|left|216px|Członkowie akcji ratunkowejHarry, Ron, Hermiona, Neville, Ginny oraz Luna wsiedli na testrale i popędzili do Ministerstwa Magii do Departamentu Tajemnic. Tam zrozpaczony Harry zobaczył, że nikogo tam nie ma, lecz po jakimś czasie zobaczyli tam Śmierciożerców, którzy czekali tylko aż Potter weźmie przepowiednie, która zaczęła nawet coś mówić, ale tego thumb|Walka w Departamecie TajemnicPotter nie usłyszał. Słudzy Voldemorta natarli na kulę - przepowiednie, po którą niewątpliwie przyjechali. Okazało się, że męczeństwo Syriusza było tylko wszczepionym wspomnieniem. Rozpętała się walka. Na Rona napadł Mózg, który go zdecydowanie znokautował, Neville stracił różdżkę. Nieznane zaklęcie Antonina Dołohowa wycelowane w Hermionę kompletnie ją załatwiło, ale na szczęście nie zabiło. Przybył na miejsce Zakon Feniksa. Najbardziej widowiskowy był pojedynek Syriusza z Bellatriks Lestrange, która ostatecznie go zabiła. Harry mocno to przeżył. Neville zniszczył przepowiednie. Tymczasem nikt nie zdołał powstrzymać Harry'ego i pobiegł do Bellatriks chcąc pomścić Syriusza - mało skutecznie próbował rzucić zaklęcie Crucio. Następnie pojawił się Voldemort, ale Harry się tylko krył, dopóki nie przyszedł kolejny czarodziej Albus Dumbleodore. Pojedynek stał na bardzo wysokim poziomie. Wspaniałe widowisko zakończył Korneliusz Knot, który uwierzył w wersję powrócenia Voldemorta. Tymczasem Harry czuł tępą stratę Syriusza Blacka. Świat czarodziejski dowiedział się również, że był niewinny, Knot przestał być ministrem magii. Potter wreszcie się dowiedział czemu akurat niego chciał zabić Voldemort 31 października 1980 roku. Szósty rok Wizyta Dumbledore'a Harry spędza wakacje u Dursleyów. Tym razem przybywa po niego sam Dumbledore. Dyrektor postanawia przeprowadzić rozmowę z ciotką Petunią i wujem Vernonem. Stwierdza, że już za rok Harry osiągnię pełnoletność (17 lat). Harry dowiaduje się, że Syriusz zostawił mu w testamencie wszystko, nawet Stworka oraz posiadłość Grimmauld Place 12. Potter zgadza się, aby dom ten nadal był kwaterą Zakonu Feniksa. Jednak skrzat domowy, Stworek bardzo nie chcę służyć nowemu panu. Lecz niestety nie ma wyboru. Harry twiethumb|left|198px|W miasteczku Slughornardzi, że sługa nie jest mu potrzebny i wysyła go do Hogwartu. Ma odstawić Harry'ego do Nory, ale wcześniej chce, by Harry pomógł mu namówić do powrotu dawnego nauczyciela eliksirów, Slughorna. Horacy Slughorn miał być namówiony, dlatego, że ujrzał Harry'ego Pottera. Nauczyciel w czasach kiedy pracował tworzył zgromadzenia dla ludzi, których krewni czegoś dokonali. Profesor rzeczywistości zgadza się na powrót do szkoły. Harry wciąż myśli, że ten staruszek ma objąć stanowisko obrony przed czarną magią. Pobyt w Norze Harry Potter dowiedział się o swoim wynikach sumów, które go zadowoliły: *Astronomia: zadowalający (Z) *Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami: powyżej oczekiwań (P) *Zaklęcia: powyżej oczekiwań (P) *Obrona przed czarną magią: wybitny (W) *Wróżbiarstwo: nędzny (N) *Zielarstwo: powyżej oczekiwań (P) *Historia magii: okropny (O) *Eliksiry: powyżej oczekiwań (P) *Transmutacja: powyżej oczekiwań (P) Potter dowiaduje się również, że został kapitanem drużyny Gryfonów w qudditcha oraz, że Bill oraz Fleur Delacour zamierzają się pobrać. W czasie zakupów na Pokątnej materiałów na nowy rok szkolny trio zwiedziło nowo powstały sklep Freda i George'a na który dał bliźniakom pieniądze Harry po wygranej w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Biznes kręcił się bardzo dobrze. Trio zauważyło samotną postać Dracona Malfoya i natychmiast wyszło ze sklepu. Zaczęli go śledzić. Malfoy wszedł do sklepu Borgin&Burkes. Chciał coś zamówić i pokazał sprzedawcy coś na swoim ramieniu, ale trio nie mogło zobaczyć co to było, oraz co zamawiał. Nastraszył też właściciela Fenrirem Greybackiem. thumb|240px|Spotkanie Klubu ŚlimakaW pociągu do Hogwartu Harry pod nieobecność Rona i Hermiony (poszli do wagonu prefektów) udał się na przyjęcie do Klubu Ślimaka. Prowadził je Horacy Slughorn dla najpopularniejszych uczniów i dla ludzi, którzy mieli sławnych krewnych. Po spotkaniu Harry podsłuchał rozmowę Dracona Malfoya o jego planach na przyszłość, pod peleryną - niewidką. Ten zauważywszy tenisówki Pottera, kopnął go w nos, oraz rzucił zaklęcie Pełnego Porażenia Ciała, i kiedy Harry myślał że nie ma ratunku i odjedzie do Londynu, Tonks potrolując wagon wyjęła go z opresji. Życie w szkole Po powrocie do szkoły, dowiadują się, że Severus Snape będzie od tej pory nauczał obrony przed czarną magią. Oznaczało to, że Harry będzie mógł kontynuować naukę eliksirów, czego się nie spodziewał, gdyż nie otrzymał thumb|left|Harry odbiera nagrodę za najlepiej zrobiony eliksir - Felix Felicisz tego przedmiotu oceny wybitnej, której Snape wymagał. Harry nie zakupił książek i ingrediencji potrzebnych w nauce eliksirów. Podczas pierwszych zajęć Slughorn pozwolił Harry'emu pożyczyć jedną ze szkolnych książek. Okazało się, że jej poprzedni właściciel, który tytułował siebie Księciem Półkrwi, zapisał na większości stron, swoje własne sposoby na warzenie eliksirów. Były one znacznie bardziej skuteczne od standardowych przepisów. Książka okazała się bardzo przydatna, gdy Slughorn zorganizował mały konkurs na ciekawy eliksir, które miał go zaskoczyć. Harry za wszelką cenę chciał pokonać Malfoya, co udało mu się osiągnąć. W nagrodę otrzymał flakonik eliksiru szczęścia. Harry na szóstym roku zaczął się podkochiwać z Ginny Weasley, lecz ona była bardzo popularną dziewczyną i chodziła z wieloma chłopcami. Prywatne lekcje Dumbledore udzielał Harry'emu prywatnych lekcji. Polegały one na oglądaniu w myślodsiewni wspomnień dotyczących młodego Voldemorta. Harry miał zrozumieć, jakie miejsca były ważne dla czarnoksiężnika, oraz w jaki sposób udało mu się przeżyć atak na Harry'ego. Były w różnych odstępach czasowych. Na pierwszej lekcji Harry dowiadywał się o zupełnych początkach Voldemorta, jeszcze przed jego urodzeniem, kiedy to matka Riddle'a Meropa wychowywała się w czystej krwi rodzinie Gauntów. Rodzina ta porozumiewała się językiem węży. Samą Meropę uważano za charłaka, ale tak na prawdę nim nie była. Zakochała się w mugolu, który nie odwzajemnił uczuć. Podała mu więc Eliksir Miłości, mając nadzieję, że później pokocha ją na prawdę. Tak się nie stało, Riddle opuścił ciężarną Meropę, która zmarła potem przy porodzie. Przyszły Lord Voldemort wychowywał się w sierocińcu. Nowa drużyna Gryfonów thumb|233px|Wybór nowej drużyny GryfonówHarry był kapitanem qudditcha, a więc zrobił przesłuchania. Szukającym był on Harry, ścigającymi zostali: Katie Bell, Demelza Robins oraz Ginny Weasley. Najbardziej emocjonujące wybory były na obrońcę, Cormac MacLaggen oraz Ron Weasley rywalizowali o to stanowisko. Weasley obronił pięć strzałów, ale gdy McLaggen próbował wykonać swój też piąty trafny rzut Hermiona rzuciła zaklęcie Konfundo, i Corman odpadł. Wypadek Katie Bell Hthumb|left|224px|Trio wyjaśnia co się stało nauczycielomarry odkrywa w książce Księcia Półkrwi nowe zaklęcie - Levicorpus. Rzuca je na Rona, który obudził się z przerażeniem i wisiał w powietrzu zanim Harry nie znalazł przeciwzaklęcia. W ten dzień mieli ruszać do Hogsmeade. Trio spotkało Mundungusa Fletchera, który rozkradał majątek Syriusza, który ojciec chrzestny Pottera zostawił swojemu chrześniakowi. Harry próbował udusić łotra. Później wydarzyło się coś co bardzo przeraziło wszystkich uczniów w szkole. Katie Bell wracała ze swoją przyjaciółką Leanne do zamku. Trio dosłyszało rozmowę dwóch dziewczyn. Leanne mówiła, żeby Katie nie ruszała zawiniątka, które dostała w toalecie. Bell musnęła jednak pakunek i znalazła się w powietrzu, a potem spadła z hukiem na ziemię. Hagrid szybko przyszedł na miejsce i zabrał Katie i jej zawiniątką. Był to naszyjnik z klątwą, który Harry widział kiedyś u Borgina i Burkesa, ale na ten moment jeszcze sobie tego nie przypomniał, jednak od razu oskarżył Dracona Malfoya, który jak się okazało był ciągle w zamku. Tymczasem Katie Bell została przewieziona do szpitala św. Munga. Kolejna lekcja u Dumbledore'a Harry poznaje dalsze losy Voldemorta. Nie kto inny, ale Albus Dumbledore, przyszedł wiele lat temu do nieufnego i skrytego Toma Riddle'a, obok którego zawsze działy się dziwne rzeczy. Mieszkał w sierocińcu. Przez wiele lat przychodzili do niego lekarze. Riddle nie tak szybko, ale z czasem uwierzył w magię. Dumbledore pouczył go, że w Hogwarcie nie toleruje się kradzieży. Już wtedy był osobą raczej okrutną z na pewno złymi ambicjami, które potem przerodziły się w plany zawładnięcia nad światem. Wielki sukces Rona thumb|242px|Przed meczemHarry na zielarstwie opowiada Ronowi i Hermionie o lekcji u Dumbledore'a. Ron zaczyna nabijać się z Hermiony by na przyjęcie bożonarodzeniowe poszła z McLaggenem, okazuje się że Hermiona chciała zaprosić Rona. Harry jest zmuszony kimś zastąpić Katie Bell, decyduje się na Deana Thomasa. Na jego pierwszym treningu Dean i cała drużyna z wyjątkiem Rona grają świetnie. Kiedy Harry z nim wracał do pokoju wspólnego, natykają się na Ginny i Deana, którzy się całują. Ron jest wściekły, a Harry'emu zaczyna podobać się Ginny, lecz nie chce z nią chodzić, bojąc się że Ron tego nie zaakceptuje. Następnego dnia Ron traktuje Ginny, Deana i Hermionę obojętnie i agresywnie. Na ostatnim treningu przed meczem nie obronił żadnego strzału i doprowadził do płaczu Demelzę Robins. Harry postanawia wlać mu Felix Felicis do szklanki. Ron gra świetnie, u Ślizgonów nie grają Malfoy, a Gryfoni wygrywają. Wszyscy zaczynają śpiewać piosenkę o Ronie jako królu. Nie przepuścił żadnej bramki.Weasley dowiaduje się, że Harry wcale nie wlał mu nic do szklanki i zaczyna trochę bardziej wierzyć w siebie. Hermiona jest zła na Rona, gdy dowiaduje się, że Ron zaczyna chodzić z Lavender Brown, wybiega z płaczem i nasyła ptaszki na Rona. Przyjęcie u Slughorna Zbliżało się Przyjęcie Bożonarodzeniowe u Horacego Slughorna. Harry zaprasza Lunę, a Hermiona Cormaca McLaggena chociaż tak na prawdę nie może z nim wytrzymać. Zrobiła to tylko, aby zdenerwować Rona. Potter bardzo dobrze się bawi do czasu kiedy nie podejmuje decyzji się śledzenia Dracona Malfoya i Severusa Snape'a. Dowiaduje się, że Snape złożył matce Malfoya, Narcyzie Przysięgę Wieczystą o to, aby troszczył się o syna i mu pomógł w misji od Voldemorta. Draco nie chce słyszeć o żadnej pomocy. Boże Narodzenie Harry opowiedział Lupinowi i panu Weasleyowi o rozmowie Malfoya i Snape'a. Ci uważali, że to tylko i wyłącznie sprawa Snape'a i Dumbleodre'a. Przyjeżdża jednak Minsiter Magii z Percym pod pretekstem, że dawny prefekt naczelny chce spotkać się z rodziną. Jednak sam Minsiter, Rufus Scrimgeour zajął się Harrym Potterem. Zaczął go namawiać, do bycia maskotką Ministerstwa. Jednak Potter otwarcie powiedział, że nigdy nie będzie popierał tego Ministerstwa, uważał, że źle robią zamykając w Azkabanie Stana Shunpike'a. Po feriach thumb|left|193px|Próby zmiękczenia SlughornaHarry zapisał się na kurs teleportacjii, na początku bardzo mu to nie wychodziło. Na kolejnej lekcji prywatnej u Dumbledore'a chłopak ogląda wspomninie, z którego dowiaduje się, że Voldemort zabił trójkę Riddle'ów oraz że wszczepił fałszywe wspomnienie Morfinowi Gauntowi. Drugie wspomnienie było od Horacego Slughorna, Riddle pytał mu się co to są horkruksy. Lecz sam właśceicel wspomnienia majstrował przy nim i były tam wyraźne luki. Albus Dumbledore polecił Harry'emu jako zadanie domowe wydobć prawdziwe wspomnienie od Slughorna. Harry pierwszy raz próbuje zapthumb|231px|Harry, Ron i Slughorn po uratowaniu Ronaytać Horacego o horkruksy, ale ten nic nie mówi i zaczyna unikać Harry'ego. Lekcje teleportacjii idą dość słabo Potterowi. Na Boże Narodzenie Harry daje Ronowi rękawice bramkarza. Wypadają mu z kufra nasączone Eliskirem Miłości czekoladki od Romildy Vane. Weasley zjadł je i zaczął mówić, że kocha Romildę. Harry szybko poszedł z Ronem do Horacego Slughorna, która dał mu antidotum. Podczas picia miodu, pierszy łyk wykonał Ron i padł na podłogę, a z jego ust leciała piana. Slughorn mówił, że dostał miód od Madame Rosmerty, i miał je dać Dumbledore'owi. Harry ratuje przyjacielowi życie dając mu bezoar. Wskazówkę podsunął mu Książę Półkrwi. Ron trafia do skrzydła szpitalnego. odwiedzają go Harry, Hermiona, Ginny, bliźniacy i Hagrid i załkują wszystkie możliwości zatrucia się Rona. Tymczasem w następnym meczu Quidditcha na pozycji obrońcy zagrał Cormac MacLaggen. Odkąd się o tym dowiedział zamęczał Pottera ciąłymi pytaniami i krytykowaniem innych graczy drużyny. Od Harry'ego nie odstępuje też Lavender brown ciągle dopytując się o stan zdrowia swojego chłopaka. Podczas meczu Cormac zamiast bronić zaczął pouczać pałkarza jak odbijać tłuczka. Harry krzyknął do niego, żeby zaczął grać na swoim stanowisku, ale Cormac wycelował tłuczkiem prosto w Pottera zwalając go z miotły. Gryffindor przegrał. Potetr trafia do skrzydła szpitalnego obok Rona, który oprócz oburzenia śmiał się z komentatora. Była nim bowiem Luna Lovegood, która zajmowała się głównie chmurami, a nie samą grą. W nocy Harry nakazuje zjawić się Stworkowi i jeżeli chce Zgredkowi i daje im misję śledzenia Malfoya, ponieważ myśli, że knuje coś podejrzanego. Od dawna znikał z Mapy Huncwotów i był jakiś bardziej skryty. Kolejna lekcja u Dumbledore'a przedstawiała Lorda Voldemorta. był na wizycie u Chefsliby Smith, która pokazała mu swoje skarby: czarkę Hufflepuff i medalion Slytherina. Dwa dni później znaleziono ją martwą bez jej cennych przedmiotów. Był to Riddle, ale wszczepił fałszywe wspomnienie skrzatce Smith Bujdce. W drugim wspomnieniu Voldemort prosi Dumbledore'a o posadę nauczyciela. Dyrektor nie zgadza się. Pokój Życzeń i pogrzeb Aragoga Z zebranycthumb|left|222px|Harry z Hagridem na pogrzebie Aragogah informacjii Harry ustalił, że Malfoy wciąż znika w Pokoju Życzeń, ale nie dało mu się tam wejść. Hermiona i Ron wracają z Tonks z lekcji teleportacjii, na którą Harry był jeszcze za młody. Wszyscy dowiadują się o aresztowaniu Mundungusa Fletchera. Nastał dzień egzaminu z teleportacjii. Harry nie był pełnoletni, więc nie mógł jeszcze go zdawać, ale pocieszał lekko załamanego Rona. Harry znów próbował zmiękczyć Slughorna. Następnie dostał list od Hagrida. Zmarł Aragog. Poszedł na pogrzeb łykając wcześniej Felix Felicis. Pod działaniem eliskiru drzwi frontowe były twarte, a dodatkowo natknął się o Horacgo Slughorna i razem poszli do Hagrida. Dwóch mężczyzn spiło się, a Potter wykorzystał tą sytuację i wyciągnął wsponienie. od razu pobiegł do Dumbledore'a. Horkruksy Wspomnienie wyjaśnia, że horkruksy, to bardzo czarnomagiczne przedmioty, w których czarodziej umieszca kawałek swojej duszy rozszcepionej pod wpływem zabicia osoby. Dopóki wszystkie horkruksy nie są zniszcone czarnoksiężnik jest nieśmiertelny. Harry dowiedział się też że ma potęgę, której nie ma Czarny Pan - miłość. Dwa horkruksy były już zniszczone: dziennik Toma Riddle'a oraz pierścień Ignotusa Peverella. na pewno hokruksami były skradzione medalion Slytherina i czarka Helgi. Albus Dumbledore obiecuje Harry'emu, że chłopak wemie udział w niszczeniu następnego horkruksa. thumb|196px|Draco uderzony zaklęciem Sectusempra przez Harrego, potem użyte zaklęcie Volnera SamantumHarry zastaje płaczącego Malfoya w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Ten próbuje go trafić zaklęciem Cruciatus, ale Potter był szybszy i rzucił nieznane zaklęcie Księcia Półkrwi Sectusempra. Czar pociął Malfoyowi całe ciało i Harry dostał szlaban u Snape'a w każdą sobotę do końca roku. Tymczasem był mecz quidditcha. Wróciła Katie Bell. Harry miał szlaban właśnie o tej samej godzinie co mecz i dlatego szukającym została Ginny Weasley, a ścigającym Dean Thomas. Gryfoni pokonują Krukonów i zdobywają Puchar Quidditcha. Wydarzenia w Jaskini Horkruksa thumb|left|312px|Atak inferiusówDumbledore obiecał Harry'emu, że zabierze go ze sobą, gdy odnajdzie następnego horkruksa. Harry miał pomóc mu w zniszczeniu przedmiotu. Gdy nadszedł odpowiedni moment, Harry oddał swoim przyjaciołom resztę eliksiru szczęścia i udał się z Dumbledorem do tajemniczej, nadmorskiej jaskini. Po ominięciu kilku sprytnych pułapek męźczyźni dotarli do jeziora. Była na nim mała wysepka z dziwną miską. W środku pod warstwą Rliksitu Rozpaczy ukryty był horktuks. Dumbledore postanowił wypić tajemniczy eliksir. Odebrało mu to siły, Albus zaczął sobie przypominać najgorsze wspomnienia z całego, długiego życia. W pewnym momencie dyrektorowi zachciało się pić. Harry szybko popędził do wody, z której w chwili wetknięcia do niej czary wyskoczyły inferiusy i próbowały zabrać Harry'ego do siebie. Albus wyczerpany zebrał ostatki energii i użył potężnego zaklęcia Firestorm. Następnie wziął Harry'ego, który wziął hokruks-medalion do kieszeni i razem wrócili do Hogsmeade, pod wspływem udanej teleportacjii Pottera. Dumbledore był u skraju wyczerpania. a potem serca im zamarły. Nad Hogwartem był Mroczny Znak. Wzięli miotły i czym prędzej polecieli do zamku. Bitwa o Wieżę Astronomiczną Nad Więża Astronomiczną rozpościerał się Mroczny Znak. Tam też dolecieli. Albus zażyczył sobie Severusa Snape'a. Potter miał na sobie pelerynę niewidkę i już chciał biec po pomoc, ale wszedł Draco Malfoy i czuł że coś go unieruchomiło. Było to zaklęcie skierowane przez Dumbledore'a. Malfoy wyjaśnil dyrektorowi, że śmierciożercy są w zamku, dostali się przez Szafkę Zniknięć w Pokoju Życzeń i że musi go zabić. Draco jednak nie był na tyle silny aby wykonać zadanie skierowane przez Voldemorta, którym było zabicie Dumbledore'a. W porę przybył Snape dokończył pracę Malfoya i zabił swojego dyrektora. Okazało się jednak iż była to śmierć zaplanowana i, że Snape jest dobry. Ciało zabitego spadlo z hukiem na błonia. thumb|275px|Śmierć Dumbledore'aZ momentem śmierci dyrketora, unieruchamiające Harry'ego zaklęcie przestało działać. Ruszył on w pościg za zabójcą i innymi śmierciożercami. Po drodze mijał nauczycieli, członków GD i Zakonu Feniksa, walczących ze napastnikami. Na szkolnych błoniach dogonił Snape'a i próbował z nim walczyć, używając zaklęć Księcia. Wtedy Snape wyjawił mu, że to on jest Księciem Półkrwi, po czym zabrał Dracona poza teren zamku i deportował się. Z ciała dyrektora Harry zabrał medalion, który zabrali z jaskini. Okazało się, że prawdziwego horkruksa ukradła wiele lat wcześniej osoba, o inicjałach R.A.B. Harry podjął decyzje, że nie wraca na następny rok do Hogwartu, będzie szukał horkruksów. Ron i Hermiona również powiedzieli, że pójdą, nie zostawią Harry'ego samego. 1997 − 1998 Bitwa nad Little Whinging thumb|left|Harry pociesza HermionęW 1997 roku Harry wie na pewno, że opuści Hogwart. Dursleyów ewakuują z zagrożonego domu Hestia Jones i Dedalus Diggle. Niedługo potem po Pottera przybywają prawie wszyscy członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Celem było przewiezienie bezpiecznie Harry'ego do Nory. Zakon zastosował taktykę siedmiu Potterów. Sześć członków zamieniło się za pomocą eliksiru wielosokowego w Harry'ego. thumb|192px|Remus Lupin przepytuje Harry'egoKażdy miał swojego bardziej doświadczonego opiekuna. Harry'ego chronił Rubeus Hagrid. Nieoczekiwanie zaatakowali śmierciożercy. Przez tchórzostwo Fletchera zginął Alastor Moody, a za pomyłkę Snape'a celującego w śmierciożercę ucho stracił George Weasley. Harry miał dotrzeć do domu Tonks, obolały rzeczywiście tam się dostał. Oprócz tego zaliczył ciekawą przygodę. Różdżka w bezpośredniej potyczce z Voldemortem zaczęła rzucać sama zaklęcia, których jej właściciel nawet nie znał. Pobyt w Norze W dzień siedemnastych urodzin Harry'ego, do Nory przybywa Minister Magii Rufus Scrimgeour z testatementem Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor pozostawił Ronowi swój wygaszacz. Hermiona otrzymała zapisany runami egzemplarz Baśni Barda Beedle'a, natomiast Harry'emu pozostawił złotego znicza, którego złapał w swoim pierwszym meczu, oraz miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Tego ostatniego nie chciał im oddać ze względu na ''historyczną wartość, oraz dlatego, że miecz przebywał w Hogwarcie. Podczas pobytu w Norze Ginny pocałowała Harry'ego. thumb|227px|Ginny całuje Harry'ego|left1 sierpnia miało się odbyć wesele Billa i Fleur. Harry ukrywał się pod postacią Barry'ego Weasleya, rudego kuzyna Weasleyów. Na imprezie pojawia się Wiktor Krum, który twierdzi, że Ksenofilius Lovegood nosi znak Grindelwalda. O Dumbledorze Harry rozmiawia z Elfiasem Doge - przyjacielem wielkiego dyrektora, który twierdzi, że nowe dzieło Rity Skeeter "Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a" to stek bzdur. Za to Muriel jest święcie przekonana, że to prawda. Nagle pojawia się patronus Kingsleya Shacklebolta - ryś i oznajmia wszystkim przybyłym, że śmierciożercy nadchodzą. Hermiona szybko bierze za rękę Harry'ego i Rona i deportuje się na ulicę Tottenham Court Road w Londynie. W kafejce napadają na nich Antonin Dołohow i Thorfinn Rowle. Śmierciożecy zostają pokonani. Trio dziwiło się skąd to śmierciożercy wiedzieli, gdzie przebywają przyjaciele. Rozwiązaniem zagadki jest to, że imię Voldemorta jest Tabu to znaczy można wykryć wszystkich, którzy je wymawiają. Grimmauld Place 12 Trio wyniosło się na Grimmauld Place 12 do domu Harry'ego Pottera. Podczas ukrywania się odkryli, że tajemniczy R.A.B. to Regulus Arkturus Black, brat Syriusza. Zrozumieli, że na pierwszego horkruksa trafili już dwa lata wcześniej, sprzątając ten dom. Medalion Slytherina był ukryty w jednym z kredensów i przepadł razem z innymi rzeczami skradzionymi przez Mundungusa Fletchera. Na ich prośbę Stworek sprowadził złodzieja do domu. Dowiedzieli się, że medalion został zarekwirowany przez niską kobietę, przypominającą ropuchę - Dolores Umbridge. Harry w pokoju Syriusza znajduje pierwszą część listu Lily do Syriusza. Ministerstwo Magii Od tej pory planowali oni odbicie prawdziwego horkruksa. Po paru miesiącach przygotowywań wdarli się do Ministerstwa Magii, za pomocą eliksiru wielosokowego Harry zamienił się w Alberta Runcorna, Ron w Reginalda Cattermole, a Hermiona w Mafaldę Hopkirk. Gdy już weszli do gmachu Ministerstwa trudno im było się odnaleźć. Wreszcie spotkali się w Medalion wywierał zły wpływ na każdego, kto nosił go zbyt długo, więc postanowili nosić go na zmianę. Gdy zapomnieli zabrać go od Rona, oddał im medalion i odszedł od nich. Harry i Hermiona udali się do Doliny Godryka, gdyż przypuszczali, że Dumbledore mógł zostawić miecz u Bathildy Bagshot. Po odwiedzeniu cmentarza, gdzie spoczywali rodzice Harry'ego, Bathilda odnalazła ich i zaprowadziła do swego domu. W pewnym momencie okazało się, że kobieta już od dawna nie żyje, a w jej ciele przebywa Nagini. Wyjaśniało to więc, dlaczego tylko Harry słyszał jej słowa. W czasie ucieczki przed Voldemortem, Hermiona przypadkowo złamała różdżkę Harry'ego. Od tej pory, gdy Harry trzymał wartę, używał różdżki Hermiony. Podczas jednej z nocnych wart, zobaczył srebrzystą łanię, która chciała, by za nią poszedł. Zaprowadziła go nad jezioro, gdzie ukryty pod lodem, leżał miecz Gryffindora. Harry zniszczył część lodu i popłynął po miecz. Nie zdjął jednak medalionu i ten, jakby wyczuwając bliskość miecza, zaczął go dusić. Harry'ego uratował Ron, który już od dawna próbował ich odnaleźć, korzystając z jednej z właściwości wygaszacza. Harry otworzył medalion, a Ron przebił go mieczem. Tajemniczy symbol thumb|Tajemniczy symbol Perevell W Baśniach Barda Beedle'a Hermiona zauważyła symbol, który ojciec Luny miał na weselu Billa i Fleur. Harry dowiedział się wtedy od Kruma, że to symbol Grindelwalda. Postanowili więc odwiedzić Ksenofilusa i zapytać o to, jako że identyczny znak Hermiona znalazła na bardzo starym grobie w Dolinie Godryka. Starszym niż Grindelwald. Ksenofilius opowiedział im o Insygniach Śmierci: Czarnej Różdzce, Kamień Wskrzeszenia oraz o Pelerynie Niewidce, która, w odróżnieniu od zwykłych peleryn, nigdy nie traciła swej mocy i nie pozwalała się zrzucić zaklęciem. Identyczne właściwości miała peleryna Harry'ego. Ksenofilius zapytany o Lunę stwierdził, że jest nad potokiem i łowi plumpki. W pokoju Luny Harry zauważył jednak kilkutygodniowy kurz. Okazało się, że Lunę uprowadzili Śmierciożercy, za to, że Żongler popierał Harry'ego. Wtedy do domu Lovegooda przybyli śmierciożercy, wezwani przez Ksenofiliusa. Hermiona zwlekała z ucieczką do czasu, aż śmierciożercy zauważyli Harry'ego. Chodziło o to, by nie oskarżyli ojca Luny o okłamywanie ich. Włamanie do Gringotta thumb|left|Harry Potter Drugiego horkruksa namierzyli, gdy dostali się do niewoli, po tym, jak Harry użył imienia Voldemorta, na które rzucono zaklęcie, łamiące wszelkie zaklęcia ochronne. Szmalcownicy, wśród których był Fenrir Greyback, odstawili ich do domu Malfoyów. Voldemorta nie było tam, gdyż wyruszył do Nurmengardu, w którym uwięziony był Grindelwald. Bellatriks bardzo się przestraszyła, gdy zobaczyła u nich miecz Gryffindora, gdyż Snape, będący dyrektorem szkoły, wysłał go do niej, by ukryła go w swojej skrytce u Gringotta. Była przekonana, że ją okradli i wyraźnie bała się, że zabrali coś jeszcze. Z tego powodu torturowała Hermionę. Z pomocą Zgredka udało im się uciec, uwalniając przy okazji Ollivandera, Lunę i Deana, oraz goblina Gryfka. W czasie ucieczki do domu Billa i Fleur, Bellatriks wbiła Zgredkowi sztylet w pierś. Po pochowaniu Zgredka, Harry postanowił porozmawiać najpierw z Gryfkiem, później z Ollivanderem. Gryfka poprosił o pomoc we włamaniu się do skrytki Bellatriks w banku Gringotta. Zgodził się, w zamian za miecz Gryffindora. Od Ollivandera chciał się dowiedzieć, do kogo należą różdżki, które zdobyli (nie udało im się odzyskać swoich). Jedna z nich należała do Bellatriks Lestrange, druga, którą Harry postanowił używać od tej pory, do Dracona Malfoya. Trzecia, była własnością Petera Pettigrew, który zginął, gdy przyłapał ich na próbie ucieczki z celi. Okazał wtedy chwilę litości i jego srebrna ręka zwróciła się przeciw niemu. Harry zapytał Ollivandera, o szanse na istnienie Czarnej Różdżki. Ku zdumieniu Hermiony, która uważała Insygnia Śmierci za bzdurę, Ollivander potwierdził, że historia zna wiele przypadków świadczących za jej istnieniem. Za każdym razem wymieniana jest pod inną nazwą, ale to zawsze jest ta sama różdżka. Gdy byli gotowi do nthumb|262px|Bank Gringottaapadu na bank Gringotta, dodali włos Bellatriks, który został na szacie Hermiony, do swoich zapasów eliksiru wielosokowego. Hermiona magią zmodyfikowała wygląd twarzy Rona, a Harry i Gryfek schowali się pod peleryną niewidką. Na ulicy pokątnej spotkali śmierciożercę Traversa. Przyczepił się do nich i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że Bellatriks-Hermiona używa swojej własnej różdżki, by dostać się do skrytki. Harry został zmuszony użyć na nim zaklęcia Imperius. To samo zrobił ze strażnikami, sprawdzającymi ludzi wchodzących do banku, oraz ze starym goblinem, który zażądał od Hermiony różdżkę Bellatriks. Po dostaniu się do skarbca, strzeżonego przez niemal ślepego smoka, udało im się zdobyć czarkę Helgi Hufflepuff, jednak wszystkie przedmioty były zabezpieczone przed kradzieżą. Raz dotknięte, stawały się gorące i zaczynały się mnożyć. Gryfek, korzystając z zamieszania, zabrał im miecz Gryffindora. Udało im się wydostać ze skarbca, ale ich podstęp został odkryty przez gobliny. Zdołali jednak uciec na grzbiecie smoka którego zostawili na wolności gdy oddalili się od Banku Gringotta. Druga Bitwa o Hogwart Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw thumb|286px|Harry i Luna przed Pokojem Wspólnym Krukonów Harry był przekonany, że jedyne miejsce, w którym Voldemort mógł ukryć kolejnego horkruksa, to Hogwart. Uważał, że mógł to zrobić, gdy starał się o posadę nauczyciela. Udali się do Hogsmeade. Gdy tylko pojawili się na ulicy tego miasteczka, śmierciożercy zostali zaalarmowani, przez stosowne zaklęcie, gdyż naruszona została godzina policyjna. Próba przywołania peleryny niewidki spełzła na niczym, gdyż zaklęcia na nią nie działały. Gdy nadeszli dementorzy, Harry musiał użyć patronusa. Schowali się w gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem. Barman wmówił śmierciożercom, że wypuszczał kota, oraz że patronus, którego widzieli, to koza, a nie jeleń. Po rozmowie z nim okazało się, że barmanem jest Aberforth Dumbledore. Wskazał im tajne przejście, które prowadziło z jego gospody do Pokoju Życzeń. Na miejscu spotkali Neville'a i Gwardię Dumbledore'a, którą reaktywował. Neville w momencie ich przybycia, za pomocą magicznego galeona wezwał dawnych członków GD, oraz Zakon Feniksa do walki o Hogwart. Gdy przybywało coraz więcej osób, wyznał, że poszukuje czegoś należącego do Ravenclaw. Dowiedział się, że takim przedmiotem może być jej diadem. W pokoju wspólnym Krukonów można było zobaczyć, jak ten diadem wygląda na popiersiu opiekunki domu. Cho Chang zaproponowała, że zaprowadzi tam Harry'ego, ale Ginny zaprotestowała, mówiąc, że zrobi to Luna. W pokoju wspólnym Krukonów zostali zaskoczeni przez Alecto Carrow. Zdołała ona jednak dotknąć Mrocznego Znaku na swym ramieniu, zanim została obezwładniona. Zaalarmowało to wszystkich śmierciożerców, łącznie z Voldemortem. Do pokoju wspólnego Ravenclawu przybył Amycus Carrow z prof. McGonagall. Amycus, widząc jedynie tłum uczniów i swoją nieprzytomną siostrę, postanowił zrzucić winę za fałszywy alarm na uczniów, co nie spodobało się prof. McGonagall. Amycus splunął jej w twarz, co rozzłościło Harry'ego do tego stopnia, że zaatakował Amycusa zaklęciem Cruciatus, które natychmiast zwaliło śmierciożercę z nóg. Hogwart szykował się do walki. Harry wrócił do pokoju życzeń, który wypełnił się już ludźmi. Przybył nawet Percy Weasley, który wykorzystał ten moment, by pogodzić się z rodziną. Harry nie zastał tam jednak Rona i Hermiony. Później okazało się, że udali się do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Ron zdołał otworzyć Komnatę, naśladując Harry'ego, otwierającego medalion. Zabrali stamtąd kły bazyliszka i zniszczyli horkruksa - czarkę. W międzyczasie Harry odbył rozmowę z Szarą Damą, która okazała się być córką Roweny Ravenclaw. To ona ukradła swojej matce diadem i nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jest, gdyż wiele lat wcześniej opowiedziała o tym pewnemu bardzo miłemu młodzieńcowi, którym okazał się być Tom Riddle. Harry przypomniał sobie zupełnie przez przypadek, że chowając podręcznik Księcia w Pokoju Życzeń, włożył na głowę posągu starego maga perukę, oraz jakiś diadem. Po drodze do Pokoju Życzeń spotkał Rona i Hermionę, wracających z Komnaty Tajemnic. Będąc w Pokoju, zostali zaatakowani przez Malfoya, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Crabbe podpalił Pokój Życzeń za pomocą Szatańskiej Pożogi. Harry znalazł gdzieś dwie stare miotły. Wciągnął na swoją Malfoya, a Ron i Hermiona Goyle'a. Zamiast uciekać, Harry zdążył jeszcze w ostatniej chwili zabrać diadem. Jak się okazało, horkruks został zniszczony przez ogień. Crabbe nie zdołał się uratować i zginął w płomieniach. Wspomnienia Severusa Snape'a thumb|left|218px|Ostatnie spojrzenie Harry'ego na Snape'a Chwilę później życie stracił Fred Weasley. Na prośbę Rona, Harry spróbował zajrzeć w myśli Voldemorta. Dzięki temu dowiedzieli się, że Voldemort nie bierze bezpośredniego udziału w walce, ale przebywa we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Mijając walczących ludzi, przemieszczali się w stronę Wierzby Bijącej. Dostali się do chronionego przez nią przejścia, prowadzącego do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Schowani pod peleryną, siedzieli przy wejściu do budynku i podsłuchiwali rozmowę Voldemorta i Snape'a. Czarnoksiężnik doszedł do wniosku, że Czarna Różdżka, którą wykradł z grobu jej ostatniego właściciela, Albusa Dumbledore'a, nie słucha go jak należy. Uznał, że to się zmieni, gdy zabije Snape'a. Voldemort sprawił, że świetlista kula, w której dla bezpieczeństwa zamknął Nagini, uniosła się w górę i wchłonęła głowę i ramiona Snape'a. Na polecenie swojego pana, Nagini wbiła kły w kark Snape'a. Snape upadł na podłogę, a Voldemort opuścił chatkę ze swoim wężem. Harry zdjął pelerynę i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Umierający Snape oddał mu swoje wspomnienia, po czym skonał. Wrócili do zamku. Ron i Hermiona udali się do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie opłakiwano śmierć Freda. Harry natomiast, udał się do gabinetu dyrektora, gdzie w myślodsiewni obejrzał wspomnienia Snape'a. Dowiedział się kilku istotnych rzeczy. Snape zabił Dumbledore'a na jego prośbę, gdyż wiedział, że zostało mu niewiele życia. Voldemort nieświadomie stworzył jednego horkruksa więcej. Cząstka jego duszy była uwięziona w ciele Harry'ego. Oznaczało to, że Harry musi dać się zabić. Ubrał pelerynę i samotnie ruszył w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie do północy oczekiwał na niego Czarny Pan. Po drodze spotkał Neville'a i poprosił go, o to, by ktoś spróbował zabić węża Voldemorta. W pobliżu lasu, przypomniał sobie o zniczu, który miał wygrawerowany napis Otwieram się na sam koniec. Przyłożył znicza do ust i powiedział: Zaraz umrę. Znicz otworzył się i wypadł z niego czarny kamień z symbolem Insygnów Śmierci, Kamień Wskrzeszenia. Harry obrócił kamień trzy razy, a obok niego pojawili się jego rodzice, Syriusz i Lupin, który, razem z Tonks zginął w czasie bitwy. Razem z nimi udał się na spotkanie ze śmiercią. Gdy Voldemort ujrzał Harry'ego, rzucił tylko krótkie, ironiczne Harry Potter - chłopiec, który przeżył i spróbował zabić Harry'ego zaklęciem Avada Kedavra. Zaklęcie ugodziło Harry'ego, ale spowodowało też, że Voldemorta odrzuciło do tyłu. Obaj stracili przytomność, jednakże nie umarł, co powinno się zdarzyć w wypadku śmiertelnej klątwy. Otóż w momencie, kiedy Voldemort użył krwi Harry'ego, by ponownie odrodzić się w roku 1995, stworzył tym samym głęboką więź między nimi, która ochroniła chłopca przed zaklęciem. Jego gotowość na śmierć, by ocalić ludzi z Hogwartu, również wpłynęła na odbicie zaklęcia, ponieważ wytworzyła ona podobną barierę do tej, która powstała przy poświęceniu jego matki. Harry trafił do limbo, czyli miejsca (otchłani) na granicy życia i śmierci. Tam odbył rozmowę z Dumbledorem. Dowiedział się, że właśnie Voldemort zniszczył swojego horkruksa. Zarówno Harry, jak i Voldemort, niemthumbal w tym samym czasie odzyskali przytomność. Czarny Pan nakazał Narcyzie Malfoy sprawdzenie, czy Harry żyje. Matka Dracona, gdy wyczuła tętno, zapytała Harrego, czy jej syn żyje. Uzyskawszy odpowiedź twierdzącą, oznajmiła Voldemortowi, że Potter jest martwy.Musiała dobrze znać oklumencję ponieważ Czarny Pan był mistrzem legilimencji. Ostateczne starcie thumb|288px|left|Ostateczne starcia Voldemorta z Harrym Voldemort nakazał uwolnić związanego Hagrida, by mógł nieść zwłoki do zamku, tak by każdy je widział. Powiadomił obrońców zamku, że zabił Harry'ego podczas próby ucieczki. Ludzie zaczęli wychodzić na zewnątrz. Neville spróbował zaatakować Voldemorta, ale został rozbrojony. Voldemort kazał założyć mu na głowę tiarę przydziału, a następnie ją podpalił. W pewnym momencie z tiary wypadł Miecz Gryffindora. Neville wziął go i zabił nim Nagini - ostatniego horkruksa. Korzystając z zamieszania, Harry schował się pod pelerynę. Obrońcy zaczęli wycofywać się do zamku, a Harry szedł za nimi. Walka przeniosła się do Wielkiej Sali. Gdy Bellatriks została zabita przez Molly Weasley, Voldemort spróbował ją pomścić. Wtedy Harry ujawnił, że wciąż żyje, wyczarowując między panią Weasley a Czarnym Panem zaklęcie tarczy. Walka ucichła, a Harry i Voldemort zaczęli krążyć po sali, nie spuszczając z siebie wzroku. Harry wyjaśnił mu, że jego horkruksy są zniszczone, oraz że to on jest prawdziwym panem Czarnej Różdżki, gdyż pokonał w walce Dracona Malfoya, który rozbroił Dumbledore'a, zanim Snape go zabił. Gdy Harry zapytał Czarnego Pana, czy wyraża skruchę za grzechy swojego życia, miarka się przebrała. Voldemort wystrzelił w jego kierunku Zaklęcie Uśmiercające, a Harry użył Zaklęcia Rozbrajającego. Promienie zderzyły się, po czym zielony promień wrócił do Voldemorta, zabijając go. Czarna Różdżka poszybowała w kierunku Harry'ego, który złapał ją w locie. Harry postanowił, że nie zatrzyma różdżki Dumbledore'a. Użył jej tylko do naprawienia swojej starej, złamanej różdżki, której części nosił przy sobie. W filmie po zabiciu Voldemorta Harry mówił po kolei, kto jest panem Czarnej Różdżki i zaraz złamał Czarną Różdżkę na pół i jej części wyrzucił w przepaść. O tym, że zreperował swój ostrokrzew Czarną Różdżką nie było nawet pokazane. Zdecydował też, że nie będzie szukał Kamienia Wskrzeszenia, który zgubił gdzieś w Zakazanym Lesie. Późniejsze życie frame|Harry z rodziną na King's Cross w 2017 rokuHarry − w przeciwieństwie do swojej przyjaciółki, Hermiony − nie wrócił do Hogwartu po zakończeniu wojny i nie ukończył szkoły, co nie przeszkodziło mu jednak w zostaniu aurorem razem z przyjaciółmi. Już w wieku 27 lat Harry został szefem całego Departamentu Aurorów. W wieku 22 lat poslubił siostrę swojego przyjaciela Rona - Ginny Weasley. W ciągu kolejnych lat urodziło im się troje dzieci: *James Syriusz, który swoje imiona odziedziczył po ojcu Harry'ego i ojcu chrzestnym; *Albus Severus, który został nazwany imionami dwóch dyrektorów Hogwartu, których Harry darzył wyjątkowym szacunkiem; *Lily Luna, której imiona pochodziły od matki Harry'ego oraz jego przyjaciółki. Harry nie kontaktował się z Draconem Malfoyem po zakończeniu wojny, ale wiadomo, że nie byli wobec siebie więcej wrogo nastawieni. Nigdy jednak nie zostali bliższymi znajomymi po szkolnej nienawiści. W 2014 roku razem z przyjaciółmi z GD przybył oglądać finał Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu razem z Jamesem i Albusem. Przedstawił im Wiktora Kruma. Rita Skeeter donosiła o tajemniczej szramie, która pojawiła się na policzku Harry'ego, ale Potter uparcie mówił, że nie może mówić o tajnych sprawach związanych z pracą aurora. Podczas odprowadzania swoich synów na King's Cross między Harrym a Ronem wywiązuje się rozmowa, z której wynika, że obaj czarodzieje posiadali mugolskie samochody tj. mieli prawa jazdy. W 2017 roku Harry wraz z Ginny odprowadzał dzieci na pociąg do Hogwartu. Jechali tam pierwszy raz więc bali się co stanie się w szkole. Harry upewniał syna że nie będzie w Slytherinie, a nawet jeśli to będzie z niego dumny i że gdy poprosi się Tiarę Przydziału może ona wyznaczyć upragniony dom. Razem z Ronem i Hermioną został umieszczony za swoje osiągnięcia na kartach dołączonych do czekoladowych żab, które zbierają młodzi czarodzieje. On jednak najbardziej zasłużył na takie wynagrodzenie, ponieważ zabił najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika w historii, Lorda Voldemorta. Jakiś czas po zakończeniu Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart Rita Skeeter napisała jego biografie, która, znając jej styl pisania, zawierającą wiele fałszywych informacji. Wygląd Od kithumb|140px|left|Daniel Radcliffe jako Harry Potteredy Harry znalazł się w świecie czarodziejów, wszyscy powtarzali mu, że wygląda zupełnie jak ojciec. Harry miał, podobnie jak James, czarne, potargane włosy, podobną budowę ciała i niemal identyczną twarz. Jedyna różnica (o czym też wszyscy wspominali) polegała na tym, że miał zielone oczy - zupełnie jak jego matka. We wczesnych tomach Harry jest opisywany jako niski i kościsty chłopiec. O jego ojcu Rowling pisała, że był wysoki. Gdy Harry był już na szóstym roku, Hermiona powiedziała, że przez wakacje urósł o stopę. Pozwala nam to wnioskować, że Harry także we wzroście przypominał swojego ojca. Miał dość słaby wzrok i nosił okulary o okrągłym kształcie oprawek. Podczas życia u Dursleyów Harry był zaniedbywany przez wujostwo. Dawali mu mało jeść, co spowodowało że był bardzo chudy. Przytył jednak podczas uczt w Hogwarcie, na których było dużo różnorodnego jedzenia. Cechą charakteryzującą Harry'ego była blizna w kształcie błyskawicy na czole, pozostała po nieudanej próbie zabicia go przez Lorda Voldemorta. Charakter Harry jest bardzo odważnym chłopcem gotowym poświęcić się dla przyjaciół. Jest gotów umrzeć dla najbliższych. Widzimy to na przykład w ostatniej części kiedy to Harry idzie na spotkanie Voldemortowi wiedząc że ten go zabije. W wielu sytuacjach wielkie poświęcenie okazuje się jednak wadą. Kiedy Czarny Pan grozi że zabije Syriusza chłopiec od razu udaje się mu pomóc. Później okazuje się że był to podstęp, aby zwabić Harry'ego do Departamentu Tajemnic. Potter miał także duże poczucie siebie. W trudnych sytuacjach umie być opanowany i myśleć pozytywnie. Nigdy się nie poddaje i jest pewny siebie i swoich decyzji. Relacje Rodzice thumb|172px|Rodzice Harry'ego Harry nie bardzo pamiętał swoich rodziców (Jamesa Pottera i Lily Potter), mimo tego zawsze wpadał we wściekłość, gdy ktoś wypowiadał się o nich negatywnie. Gdy na swoim pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie odkrył Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, przychodził do niego, by zobaczyć całą swą rodzinę. Pod koniec roku otrzymał od Hagrida album ze zdjęciami jego rodziców, za co był mu bardzo wdzięczny. Gdy kilka lat później dowiedział się o zachowaniu Jamesa Pottera w stosunku do Severusa Snape, którego podobnie jak jego syn darzył nienawiścią, Harry przez dłuższy czas zadręczał się zachowaniem ojca. Lord Voldemort Harry szczerze nienawidził Voldemorta za zabicie jego rodziców. To przez niego trafił do Dursley`ów. Voldemort chciał uśmiercić go kilka razy, jednak nigdy mu się to nie udało. Za pierwszym razem chciał go uśmiercić, gdy miał zaledwie rok, ale zaklęcie odbiło się do niego i trafiło Voldemorta. Próbował go zabić na pierwszym, drugim, czwartym, piątym i siódmym roku. Jednak na siódmym roku to Harry zabił właśnie jego. Harry jako jeden z nielicznych nie bał się wymawiać imienia Voldemorta. Istniała między nimi więź, spowodowana nieświadomym stworzeniem horkruksa w ciele Harry'ego przez Voldemorta. Fred i George Weasley Bliźniacy byli starsi od Rona i Harrego lecz nie przeszkadzało to im w zaprzyjaźnieniu się. Harry oddał im swoją wygraną za Turniej Trójmagiczny na otwarcie własnego sklepu za co oni byli mu bardzo wdzięczni. W wakacje często razem grali w Quditcha oraz wygłupiali się. Chętni przyłączyli się do GD oraz wspierali Harrego. Harry bardzo przeżył śmierć jednego z nich- Freda. Ron Weasley thumb|141px|Ron Weasley - najlepszy przyjaciel Harry'ego Ron był najlepszym przyjacielem Harry'ego już od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie. W 1994 roku pokłócili się,gdyż Ron był zazdrosny o udział Harry'ego w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Po pierwszym zadaniu uwierzył, że to nie Harry wrzucił swoje nazwisko do Czary Ognia i od tej pory stosunki między nimi były bardzo dobre. Mały kryzys nastąpił podczas polowania na horkruksy, ale Ron dość szybko zrozumiał swój błąd i przez długi czas próbował wrócić do Harry'ego i Hermiony. Nie zawsze pochwalał zachowanie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela ale po mimo wspierał go. Byli jak rodzeni bracia. Hermiona Granger Hermiona zaprzyjaźniłthumb|153px|Hermiona Granger - oddana przyjaciółka Harry'ego|lefta się z Harrym i Ronem po przygodzie z Górskim Trollem. Hermiona często słowami karciła Harry'ego, kiedy nie starał się robić tego, co musiał (np. nauka oklumencji, czy próby zdobycia wspomnienia Slughorna), aby go zmotywować. Gdy Harry pokłócił się w 1994 roku z Ronem, spędzał więcej czasu z Hermioną. Stwierdził wtedy, że z nią nie ma tyle śmiechu co z Ronem. Chociaż gdy Hermiona kłóciła się z Ronem dla Harrego to był drobny problem bo Harry chciał utrzymać przyjaźń nie tylko z Ronem ale i z nią. Chociaż ona wtedy czasem obrażała się również na niego. Przykładem jest ich najwiekszą kłótnia na VI roku. Gdyż wtedy Harry wiedział dlaczego Ron jej dokucza, ale nie miał serca powiedzieć Hermionie o tym. Gdy Hermiona napuściła na Rona stado kanarków. Po tym incydencie dwójka nie rozmawiała ze sobą przez bardzo długi czas, a Hermiona odmawiała mu przebywania w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Ron, więc Harry spotykał najczęściej z nią w bibliotece gdy chciał porozmawiać. Harry zauważył w czasie ich sporu że Hermiona jest w gorszej sytuacji i chciał ją pocieszyć, ale nie wiedział jak. Harry zaczynał rozumieć że Hermiona nie jest tylko dla niego jak zwykła przyjaciółka, ale też dla niego jak siostra. Później Harry wyznał Ronowi, który był o nią zazdrosny przez złe działanie horkruksa, że Hermionę kocha jedynie tylko jak siostrę. To ona poradziła Ginny żeby wyluzowała trochę przy Harry'm co przyczyniło się do powstania ich związku. Rubeus Hagrid thumb|120px|Hagrid - pierwszy przyjaciel Harry'ego w czarodziejskim świecie Hagrid był pierwszym przyjacielem Harry'ego w czarodziejskim świecie. Trzykrotnie odegrał ważną rolę w życiu Harry'ego. Zabrał go z ruin jego rodzinnego domu i dostarczył Dumbledore'owi, by mógł go zostawić u Dursleyów. Drugi raz nastapił, gdy Dursleyowie nie chcieli pozwolić Harry'emu wrócić do czarodziejskiego świata. Trzeci raz podczas gdy Zakon Feniksa przetransportowywał go w bezpieczne miejsce. W czasie swojego pobytu w Hogwarcie, Harry, Ron i Hermiona, wielokrotnie odwiedzali gajowego w jego chatce. Hagrid był też tą osobą, której Voldemort nakazał nieść ciało Harry'ego, gdy myślał, że w końcu udało mu się go zabić, pod koniec siódmego tomu. Było mu wtedy bardzo ciężko rozstać się z Harrym. Ginny Weasley Ginny i Harry spotkali się pierwszy raz na stacji King's Cross w 1991. Dziewczynka zakochała się w nim. Swoje uczucia opisywała w Dzienniku Voldemorta. On uratował ją przed śmiercią, jaka miała nastąpić w Komnacie Tajemnic. Przed 1994 rokiem, Ginny była bardzo wstydliwa i nerwowa w jego obecności. Dzięki radom Hermiony, zmieniła się i mogła być sobą, przebywając w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Harry. Po jego rozstaniu z Cho, Harry spędzał z nią wiele czasu. Powoli obserwujemy, jak Harry zaczyna dostrzegać, że Ginny jest idealną dziewczyną dla niego. Czuł się też osobiście za nią odpowiedzialny. Kiedy widział jak ona całuje się z Deanem był zazdrosny. Wyznał to Hermionie, która z kolei powiedziała mu, że to samo czuje do Rona. Jednak jej związek z Deanem był krótki i szybko ze sobą zerwali. Po wygraniu przez Gryffindor pucharu Quidditcha, Harry i Ginny zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. Po pogrzebie Albusa Dumbledore'a, Harry poprosił ją o chwilowe przerwanie związku, dla jej własnego bezpieczeństwa, a przynajmniej nie ujawnianie tego co do siebie czują. W czasie polowania na horkruksy Harry bardzo bał się o Ginny i nieraz spoglądał na mapie Huncwotów jej ślady. Nie chciał też pozwolić jej walczyć w Drugiej Bitwie o Hogwart, argumentując, że nie jest jeszcze dorosła. Po klęsce Voldemorta, Harry i Ginny wznowili swój związek. Po jakimś czasie pobrali się. Później miał z nią troje dzieci: chłopców Jamesa Syriusza, Albusa Severusa i córeczkę Lily Lunę. Syriusz Black thumb|Potter i Black|leftPoczątkowo Harry jak zresztą każdy uważał Blacka za niebezpiecznego zbiega z więzienia dla czarodziejów. Nie zadręczał się Blackiem, lecz kiedy wyszło na jaw, iż morderca jest ojcem chrzestnym chłopca i w dodatku zdradził jego rodziców, Harry nie był tym zachwycony tak bardzo. Gdy jednak wszystko się wyjaśniło, Harry wraz z Hermioną pomógł uciec Syriuszowi, a on od tamtej chwili żył jako poszukiwany zbieg. Syriusz zastępywał chłopakowi ojca, a oprócz tego był dla niego starszym bratem i przyjacielem. Jak zapewne można się domyśleć, relacje między nimi były wspaniałe, Syriusz był jedyną osobą, nie licząc przyjaciół, której mógł się wypłakać. Dlatego, gdy Bellatriks Lestrange, kuzynka Blacka prawie go zabiła (nie zabiła go w pełni, bo Syriusz żył wpadając za zasłonę) Harry wpadł w wściekłość i usiłował zabić Lestrange (co jest zrozumiałe). Luna Lovegood Harry poznał Lunę na piątym rokuthumb|209px|Harry i Luna jego nauki w Hogwarcie. Była ona od niego o rok młodsza. Została mu przedstawiona przez Ginny (ona i Luna były przyjaciółkami, które pochodziły z różnych domów). Harry i Luna szybko się zaprzyjaźnili. Mimo, że wszyscy uważali ją za dziwaczkę, okazało się, że Krukonka dobrze rozumiała sytuację Harry'ego i starała się mu pomóc. Wstąpiła do Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Na szóstym roku nauki w Hogwarcie Harry poszedł z Luną na spotkanie Klubu Ślimaka. Podczas poszukiwania horkruksów dowiedział się, że Voldemort porwał ją, aby zemścić się jej ojcu. Starał się jej pomóc. Później podczas II bitwy o Hogwart wskazała mu drogę do dormitorium Ravenclawu i pomogła mu w poszukiwaniu Diademu Roweny Ravenclaw. Z epilogu wiemy, że swojej córce nadał na drugie imię 'Luna'. Neville Longbootom Harry dzielił z nim dormitorium. Na pierwszym roku Harry, Hermiona, Ron i Neville wybrali się o północy na pojedynek z Malfoyem. Okazało się, że pojedynek był ściemą, a Malfoy wyzwał Harry`ego na niego, aby złapał go woźny Filch. Wszyscy razem uciekli na zakazane trzecie piętro, a z niego uciekli do dormitorium. Na czwartym roku Neville daje Harry`emu skrzeloziele (w książce zrobił to Zgredek). Na piątym roku Neville wraz z Harrym, Ronem, Hermioną, Ginny i Luną idzie do Departamentu Tajemnic uratować Syriusza. Okazuje się, że wizja z Syriuszem, którą dostał Harry była nieprawdą. Cała szóstka ucieka, a Neville zostaje trafiony zaklęciem, które sprawiło, że miał niekontrolowane pląsy nóg. To właśnie wtedy przez niego stłukła się przepowiednia. Po bitwie wszyscy wrócili do Hogwartu. Na siódmym roku Neville prowadzi Harry`ego, Rona i Hermionę tunelem łączącym Gospodę pod Świńskim Łbem i Pokój Życzeń, a następnie walczy w Bitwie o Hogwart. Rodzina Weasley thumb|Weasleyowie|leftHarry przyjaźnił się z Ronem oraz został mężem Ginny. Uwielbiał przebywać w towarzystwie Weasleyów i nigdy się tego nie wstydził. Weasleyowie zastępowali mu rodzinę, której niestety nie miał. Molly i Artur zachowywali się względem Harry'ego jak prawdziwi rodzice tylko nie dawali mu kar za złe zachowanie. Harry mógł uważać za przyjaciela każdego członka rodziny Weasley z wyjątkiem Percy'ego. Potter po prostu kochał Weasley'ów jak swoją własną rodzinę. Draco Malfoy thumb|206px|Draco i Harry Draco początkowo chciał się zaprzyjaźnić z Harrym, ze względu na jego sławę. Ponieważ Potter wolał zaprzyjaźnić się z Ronem Weasleyem, Draco uznał go za osobistego wroga. Często rzucał dotkliwe komentarze i atakował przez słowa Pottera oraz jego przyjaciół. Stał się jego największym rywalem. Wielokrotnie stawał Potterowi na drodze. Prawdopodobnie zazdrościł mu sławy i innych cech, o których sam mógł tylko pomarzyć. Można ich uznać za przeciwieństwa, nie tylko pod względem wyglądu, jak i charakteru. Ostatecznie, lata wrogości minęły, gdy Harry uratował Malfoyowi życie. Zrobił to z własnej woli - nie walczyli po tej samej stronie, nie mieli ze sobą dobrego kontaktu. Malfoy mimo wszystko był mu za to zawsze wdzięczny. Choć nigdy się nie zaprzyjaźnili, po tak wielkim czynie Harry'ego, Draco zmuszony był puścić w niepamięć lata wrogości. Remus Lupin Harry poznał Remusa w Hogwart Expres, gdy obronił go i jego przyjaciół przed dementorem. Pomagał Harry`emu nauczyć się zaklęcia Patronusa, aby mogł bronić się przed dementorami. Uczynił też Harry`ego ojcem chrzestnym Teda. Cho Chang thumb|128px|Cho Chang - pierwsza miłość Harry'ego|leftNa trzecim roku, podczas meczu Gryfonów z Krukonami, Harry zauważył, że ich szukającym jest bardzo ładna dziewczyna. Będąc na czwartym roku, spróbował zaprosić Cho na szkolny bal, jednak odmówiła mu, gdyż była już umówiona z Cedrikiem Diggorym. Podczas finału Turnieju Trójmagicznego, Cedrik został zabity przez Glizdogona. Będąc na piątym roku, Harry za namową Hermiony zorganizował Gwardię Dumbledore'a. Podczas ostatniego przed świętami spotkania GD, pocałowali się pierwszy i ostatni raz. Cho lubiła Harry'ego, ale wciąż nie mogła zapomnieć o Cedriku, co powodowało w niej wewnętrzny konflikt. Ich związek skończył się po tym, jak przyjaciółka Cho, Marietta Edgecombe, doniosła Umbridge o istnieniu GD. Wtedy na jej twarzy pojawiły się krosty, układające się w napis donosiciel. Był to skutek zaklęcia, które Hermiona rzuciła na listę członków. Cho stwierdziła, że Hermiona jest straszna, natomiast Harry uznał, że to był wspaniały pomysł. Podczas szóstego roku, Harry zobaczył ją w hogwarckim ekspresie, zignorowała go, czym wcale się nie przejął. Gdy Harry wrócił do Hogwartu w poszukiwaniu horkruksów, Cho wykazała ponowne zainteresowanie jego osobą, ale natychmiast przeszkodziła jej Ginny Weasley. Dursleyowie thumb|280px|Jedyni żyjący krewni Harry'ego - Dursleyowie, od lewej Wuj Vernon, Dudley i Ciotka PetuniaHarry nigdy nie miał dobrych relacji ze swoimi jedynymi żyjącymi krewnymi. Ciotka Petunia, wuj Vernon i kuzyn Dudley zawsze gardzili Harrym i traktowali go wręcz jak psa. Dobrym tego przykładem jest to, że pomimo posiadania czterech sypialni, Harry sypiał w komórce pod schodami. Nigdy też nie odzywali się do siostrzeńca uprzejmie. Nie powiedzieli też Harry'emu, że jest czarodziejem. Wynika to też z tego, że ciotka Petunia nie cierpiała swojej dziwacznej siostry, ponieważ jak dowiadujemy się w siódmym tomie była zazdrosna o jej umiejętności magiczne i pragnęła pójść do Hogwartu. Marge Dursley, siostra Vernona, też nie cierpiała Harry'ego. Uwielbiała porównywać go z Dudleyem. Raz dała Harry'emu w prezencie sucharki dla psów. Pomimo iż nie było między nimi żadnego pokrewieństwa zmuszano go aby mówił do niej ciociu. Severus Snape thumb|left|171px|Severus SnapeHarry od początku nie lubił Severusa Snape. Nauczyciel często go prowokował. Ośmieszał go przed klasą. Prościej mówiąc: nie mieli najlepszych relacji. Gdy Quirell próbował Harry'ego zrzucić z miotły, podejrzenia od razu padły na Snape'a (później okazało się, że Snape próbował pomóc). Hermiona podpaliła mu szatę. Gdy włamywali się na piętro robili to, żeby uchronić Kamień Flozoficzny, przed czarodziejem. Późnej Ron i Harry ciągle podejrzewali Snape'a o różne rzeczy, ale Hermiona przypominała im o zdarzeniach z pierwszego roku. Dopiero po śmierci Snape'a dowiedział się, że Snape go chronił. Albus Dumbledore thumb|292px|Dumbledore rozmawiający z HarrymHarry zawsze bardzo lubił dyrektora Hogwartu; zawsze zwracał się do niego o pomoc. Często rozmawiali o Voldemorcie i bliźnie Harrego. Po śmierci dyrektora Potter żałował, że nigdy nie rozmawiali o życiu Dumbledora. W czasie poszukiwania horkruksów Harry wściekł się na Dumbledora, kiedy dowiedział się, że ten przyjaźnił się kiedyś z Grindenwaldem. W czasie Bitwy o Hogwart Harry dowiedział się prawdy o horkruksach i o sobie: " więc wreszcie prawda. Leżąc z twarzą wciśniętą w zakurzony dywan, w tym samym gabinecie, w którym kiedyś, jak sądził, poznawał tajemnice zwycięstwa, Harry zrozumiał, że wcale nie miał przeżyć. Miał rzucić się posłusznie w ramiona Śmierci, zrywając w ten sposób ostatnie więzi Voldemorta z życiem. Gdy po tylu wysiłkach stanie wreszcie naprzeciw Voldemorta i nie uniesie różdżki, by się bronić, nadejdzie oczekiwany koniec i stanie się to, co miało się stać w Dolinie Godryka: żaden nie będzie mógł żyć, żaden nie przeżyje." Ciekawostki *Harry Potter był jednym z najmłodszych szukających w historii quidditcha w Hogwarcie. *W adaptacjach filmowych Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny, Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu, Harry Potter i Czara Ognia, Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi, Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza i Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga w jego postać wciela się Daniel Radcliffe. *Zarówno Harry Potter jak i odwórca jego roli urodzili się w lipcu. *Nazwisko Potter z angielskiego znaczy (rzeczownik) garncarz, (czasownik) grzebać się, szwędać się *Harry Potter urodził się w ten sam dzień co J.K. Rowling - 31 lipca. *Harry Potter i Albus Dumbledore jako jedyni byli posiadaczami wszystkich Insygniów Śmierci. *Tiara Przydziału zdecydowała że powinien należeć do Slytherinu, jednak na prośbę Harry'ego przydzieliła go do Gryffindoru. *Jako jedyny z ofiar zaklęcie uśmiercającego (Avada Kedavra) przeżył je (kilkatrotnie). *W książce, dość ważną częścią Harry'ego były jego oczy, koloru zielonego. Wielokrotnie o tym wspominano, ale w filmie miał je niebieskie. *Harry zna mowę węży. Stracił ją później przez to, iż cząstka Voldemorta, która siedziała w nim zniknęła. * Harry jest jedynym czarodziejem, który został poddany działaniu wszystkich trzech zaklęć niewybaczalnych i przeżył. * W czwartej i piątej części gry głosu użyczył mu Daniel Larner. Występowanie * Prequel serii Harry Potter * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Baśnie barda Beedle'a * Quidditch przez wieki * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć * Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * Lego Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter i Zakazana Podróż * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Motocyklowa Ucieczka * J.K. Rowling: Rok z życia * Harry Potter Figurki LEGO * Pottermore * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * Harry Potter For Kinect it:Harry Potter de:Harry Potter en:Harry Potter es:Harry Potter fr:Harry Potter nl:Harry Potter pt:Harry Potter ru:Гарри Поттер fi:Harry Potter tr:Harry Potter ja:ハリー・ポッター zh:哈利·波特 he:הארי פוטר ar:هاري بوتر cs:Harry Potter ca:Harry Potter da:Harry Potter id:Harry Potter et:Harry Potter el:Χάρι Πότερ no:Harry Potter oc:Harry Potter ro:Harry Potter sl:Harry Potter ka:ჰარი ჯეიმს პოტერი lt:Harry Potter kk-kz:Гарри Поттер sh:Hari Poter sr:Хари Потер sv:Harry Potter Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Członkowie GD Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1991 Kategoria:Pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii Kategoria:Aurorzy Kategoria:Horkruksy Voldemorta Kategoria:Czarodzieje z kart z czekoladowych żab Kategoria:Właściciele Czarnej Różdżki Kategoria:Rodzina Potter Kategoria:Rodzina Weasley Kategoria:Wężoustni Kategoria:Członkowie Klubu Ślimaka Kategoria:Postacie z epilogu Kategoria:Uczestnicy Turnieju Trójmagicznego Kategoria:Kapitanowie Kategoria:Szukający Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Doliny Godryka Kategoria:Uczestnicy potyczki w Dworze Malfoy'a Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1980 Kategoria:Brytyjczycy